WITCH Energia życia
by Wanda ala Duska
Summary: Kontynuacja przygód WITCHS
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I**

To był kolejny spokojny dzień. Od przystąpienia Sall do drużyny strażniczek minęły cztery tygodnie.

Wszystkie wracały ze szkoły.

-Ej! A może do mnie wpadniecie?- Luckas wyskoczyła przed swoje przyjaciółki i zaczęła iść tyłem.- Mam mnóstwo dobrego jedzenia… i obgadamy sobie parę rzeczy- wyszczerzyła zęby się zachęcająco.

Reszta strażniczek obejrzała się na siebie. Następnie popatrzyły na Sall.

-Dobra. Czemu nie- Will uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Czarnowłosa wróciła do swojego poprzedniego miejsca, czyli obok Irmy.

-Super. Mama przygotuje coś super dobrego- szósta strażniczka zacierała ręce na samą myśl o tym wszystkim.

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim doszły do odpowiedniego miejsca. Sall mieszkała niemal na drugim końcu miasta.

Doszły do starego budynku, obrośniętego z jednej strony bluszczem. Ściany były brązowe, w niektórych miejscach odpadł tynk.

Stanęły przed wielką trochę oszkloną bramą.

-Z zewnątrz to nienajlepiej wygląda…- mruknęła Sall i wystukała odpowiedni kod na tablicy. Słychać było bzyk i Luckas szybko otworzyła bramę.

-Wchodźcie- zaprosiła ręką do środka.

Podwórko było schludne. Czyste, wszędzie jakieś drzewa, albo krzaki, mały placyk zabaw z huśtawkami i poręczami.

-Ale tu fajnie- uśmiechnęła się do siebie Irma.

-To bardzo stary blok mieszkalny. Ale administracja stara się go utrzymać najlepiej jak może- Sall wystukała kolejny kod w drugiej bramie.- Udaje im się to, jak widać- pchnęła drzwi i po chwili znalazły się na klatce schodowej.

-Ale zabezpieczenia…- mruknęła Cornelia.

Luckas nie odezwała się. Weszła po kamiennych schodach na drugie piętro. Wyjęła klucze i otworzyła zamek.

-Mamo! Już jestem!- krzyknęła i rzuciła pęk kawałków metalu do miski obok drzwi, zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła na wieszaku.

Reszta jej koleżanek również zdjęła odzież wierzchnią i zawiesiła obok drzwi.

W mieszkaniu unosiła się woń pieczonego ciasta.

-Sall? Chodź, pomóż mi z ciastem- dochodził kobiecy głos z któregoś pokoju.

-Rozgośćcie się. Ja zaraz wrócę- puściła oko Luckas, przeszła korytarzem do jakiegoś pomieszczenia.

Strażniczki rozejrzały się wokoło. Na ścianach wisiały najróżniejsze obrazy. Głownie były na nich konie w stadach: jak biegają, jak stoją itp.

-Łał…- skomentowała Hay Lin. Podeszła do malunku w obramowaniu i przyjrzała mu się.- Żebym to ja tak umiała…- rozmarzyła się dziewczynka.

Przyjaciółki rozeszły się na cały dom. Oglądały uważnie każdy pokój.

Irma otworzyła jakieś drzwi.

-E tam… łazienka…- mruknęła i przeszła dalej.

-Dziewczyny?- słychać było głos Sall.

Strażniczki jakoś odnalazły się i wróciły do punktu wyjścia, czyli tuż przed drzwiami wejściowo- wyjściowymi.

Zobaczyły tam swoją koleżankę z ogromną tacą, na której była góra ciasteczek, sześć kubków i czajnik.

-Chodźcie do naszego pokoju- czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się i zaprowadziła przyjaciółki do pewnego pomieszczenia.

Było ono dość spore, pomalowane na jasne kolory. Przy dużym oknie będącym naprzeciwko drzwi, znajdowały się dwa, białe biurka ustawione tak, że przylegały do siebie dłuższymi kantami.

W kącie znajdował się blat, na którym był komputer wraz z monitorem, głośnikami, drukarką i skanerem.

Na środku pokoju były rozłożone poduszki dookoła bardzo niskiego stolika.

Na jednej ze ścian wisiało łóżko, a pod nim drugie.

Naprzeciw stała ogromna szafa na ubrania. Obok niej były półki z najróżniejszymi książkami.

Sall położyła tacę na niskim stoliku i zaprosiła gestem przyjaciółki do tego, aby usiadły. Tak też zrobiły.

-Ładny dom- pochwaliła Cornelia rozglądając się po pokoju.

-Dzięki- odpowiedziała Luckas nalewając gorącej herbaty do każdego kubka i rozkładając je dla każdej strażniczki.- Mama go projektowała.

-Jest architektem?- zainteresowała się Hay Lin.

-Taa... te konie, które są w korytarzu to jej dzieła- czarnowłosa nasypała sobie trochę cukru i wymieszała płyn.

Chinka była wyraźnie rozradowana.

-Przyjdę kiedyś do niej na lekcje…- szepnęła z podziwem.

-A…emmm… kto tu jeszcze mieszka?- zapytała nieśmiało Irma przyglądając się tym podwójnym biurkom, albo dwóm łóżkom.

Sall popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-Chodzi ci o całą rodzinkę, czy tylko o ten pokój?- zapytała mrugając szybko oczami.

-O…o ten pokój rzecz jasna- uśmiechnęła się blado Lair. Upiła kilka łyków herbaty i zjadła jedno ciastko.

-Mój brat…Sean- mruknęła szósta strażniczka i dolała sobie jeszcze trochę herbaty.

-Nie mówiłaś, że masz brata…- Will popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę z małym podejrzeniem.

-No cóż… nie pytałyście się, czy w ogóle mam rodzeństwo- wzruszyła ramionami czarnowłosa i wypiła trochę napoju.

-A jakie masz?- Hay Lin przybliżyła się do stołu i wsłuchiwała się w całą rozmowę z ekscytacją.- Czy oni też są tak uzdolnieni jak twoja mama?

-No…nie… nie są- zaśmiała się lekko Sall i dołożyła kubek na biurko.- Mam starszą siostrę: Wendy, dwóch starszych braci: Brian'a i Sean'a- wyliczyła na palcach dziewczyna.

-Hmm… a o ile są starsi?- Taranee kontynuowała całe „śledztwo".

-No cóż… Wendy jest starsza o pięć lat, Brian o cztery, a Sean o pięć…

-…lat?- wtrąciła Cornelia.

-Nie, nie… Sean o pięć minut- wyszczerzyła zęby Luckas.

-C…co?- pokręciła szybko głową Irma.- Pięć minut? Brat bliźniak?

-Na to wygląda…- mruknęła Sall i sięgnęła po ciastko. Wsunęła je w tempie błyskawicznym.

-To dlatego masz tak duże mieszkanie…- Hay Lin już wszystko zrozumiała. Wypiła resztkę herbaty i dolała sobie kolejną porcję. Czajnik stał się nagle bardzo lekki. Obróciła go do góry nogami i zaczęła lekko trząść.

-Nie ma herbaty- stwierdziła po dłuższych oględzinach.

Sall wzięła naczynie od przyjaciółki.

-Zaraz wracam- wyszła z pokoju i po kilku minutach wróciła z kolejną porcją aromatycznego napoju.

-Sall…czy ty wiesz co jeszcze potrafisz?- zapytała Cornelia wyciągając kubek przed siebie na znak, że prosi o dokładkę.

Szósta strażniczka zrozumiała aluzję i dolała jej herbaty.

-Mniej więcej…- odłożyła czajnik na stolik i usiadła na poduszce.- Wiem, że bez pomocy mojej laski, potrafię zrobić słabe iluzje. To znaczy, takie najprostsze. A kiedy już ją trzymam w ręku, to umiem stworzyć ogromną iluzję. Tak jak wam to zrobiłam…- westchnęła smutno. Ale przepędziła od siebie te niezbyt miłe wspomnienia (jakby co: wspomniała co się działo w „Laska Mocy").

-A… może umiesz coś więcej…?- dodała ciszej Cornelia i wysunęła lekko głowę.

-Sama nie wiem- Sall wzruszyła ramionami i rękoma. Opuściła je i po chwili jej ręce świeciły na złotawy kolor. Zaraz obok pojawiły się dwie małe kulki i poleciały prosto na szybę, wybijając ją.

Luckas zrobiła przerażoną minę. Odwróciła się powoli i spojrzała na swoje, nieświadome zresztą, dzieło.

-Sall, kochanie. Co się tam dzieje?- krzyknęła matka dziewczyny.

-O w mordę!- czarnowłosa skupiła się mocno i po chwili widać było całą szybę.

Strażniczki były zdziwione.

-Nic, nic mamo- dziewczyna powiedziała, kiedy kobieta weszła do pokoju.

-Myślałam, że coś się stłukło… słyszałam- mruknęła matka.

-Pewnie przesłyszałaś się…- dodała z uśmiechem córka.

-Tak. Tu nic się nie stało- Cornelia powiedziała to z wielkim przekonaniem.

Kobieta popatrzyła wokół. Nic podejrzanego nie zauważyła.

-No dobrze. Zaraz będą gotowe kolejne ciasteczka. Chcecie?- zapytała się z uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy zobaczyła niemal pusty talerz, na której niegdyś leżały słodkości. Były na nim tylko okruchy.

-Tak. Poprosimy- Irma rozpromieniła się.

Mama Sall wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

-Uff... udało się…- odetchnęła z ulgą dziewczyna.- Zdążyłam zrobić iluzję okna…

-Ale jak je wybiłaś?- zapytała bardzo zdziwiona Cornelia.

-Nie wiem. Pomyślałam tylko, jak zdołałam roztopić tę bańkę w Meridianie i od razu te kulki pojawiły się…- mruknęła Luckas i zaczesała grzywkę za ucho.

-Ty panujesz nad iluzją i jeszcze nad czymś…- Will zamyśliła się.- A my nie wiemy, jak poznać odpowiedź.

-Może kiedyś wytłumaczę te sny…One są kluczem- czarnowłosa wstała ze swojego miejsca i rozprostowała się.

-Musisz ćwiczyć- postanowiła za nią Taranee i także wstała.

Reszta strażniczek dokończyła swoje herbaty.

-A ciasteczka twojej mamy…?- zapytała z maślanymi oczami Irma.

-Spokojnie. Ja tylko dlatego wstałam, bo muszę tu sprzątnąć…- Sall odwróciła się i po chwili widać było ponownie wybite okno.

-Nie ma problemu.- Cornelia podeszła do swojej przyjaciółki.- Pomyśl o porządku i pstryknij palcami.

Luckas popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem. Wzruszyła po chwili ramionami. Zamknęła oczy, wyobraziła sobie całkowity porządek w pomieszczeniu i pstryknęła palcami.

Po chwili w całym pokoju zaczęło „wiać" magią i wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Wprawdzie szkła na podłodze nie było, to jednak dziura zamiast okna nadal została.

-No tak… szybę to trzeba będzie inaczej załatwić…- mruknęła Hay Lin.

Sall skrzywiła się, ale natychmiast zwróciła iluzję, kiedy usłyszała kroki dochodzące z korytarza.

-Dziewczynki. Ciastka przyszły- matka weszła śmiało do pokoju i położyła talerz na stole.

-No dobrze. Teraz wracam do pracy- kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyszła.

-One są pyszne!- Irma sięgnęła po kilka ciasteczek i wsunęła je w astronomicznym tempie.

-Jak skończysz, to wyjdziemy do piwnicy, poćwiczyć moce- Sall popatrzyła z radością na przyjaciółkę i z powrotem usiadła na swoim miejscu.

Koniec rozdziału I 


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II 

-Kto wpadł na pomysł z piwnicą!- zapytała zirytowana Irma, starająca się nie dotykać wilgotnych ścian.

-Ej! To jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie nie ujawnimy się!- zdenerwowała się trochę Sall i kontynuowała schodzenie po schodach. W końcu znalazły się na samym dole.

-Dobra Taranee. Tu jest pstryczek. Możesz już zgasić ogień- Luckas wcisnęła przycisk i po chwili zrobiło się jaśniej.

Murzynka natychmiast zgasiła magiczny płomień i rozejrzała się.

Mnóstwo przestrzeni.

-Rety… myślałam, że wasza piwnica jest mniejsza…- mruknęła Cornelia.

-Wykupiliśmy cały dół na graty. Ale usunięto je, więc tu często robimy imprezy. Ale najpierw osuszamy ściany- Sall dodała widząc skrzywioną minę strażniczki wody.

-No dobra…- Cornelia pstryknęła palcami i po chwili wszędzie było sucho i powietrze było czyste.- Teraz lepiej?

-Muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć…- mruknęła Luckas widząc efekt głupiego pstryknięcia.

-Wyciągnij laskę- poinstruowała Will.

-Najpierw muszę przemienić się- Sall popatrzyła na powierniczkę z małym wyrzutem.

Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się. Po chwili wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Z otwartej dłoni wypłynął złoty pył i ogarnął w całości szóstą strażniczkę.

Opadł on i ukazał wygląd strażniczki.

Teraz dziewczyny zobaczyły także wygląd górnej części stroju. Była to brązowa bluzka, która odsłaniała ramiona i była zaczepiana na szyi. Odsłaniała ona dużą część pleców, oraz brzucha.

Na uszach nosiła kolczyki. To był znak niemal identyczny do tego, który ma Will. Tyle że, miedzy dwiema krzywymi liniami, znajdowała się mała złota kuleczka.

Włosy Sall wydłużyły się i sięgały jej do kolan. Jednak nie przeszkadzały one w walce.

-Gotowa- dziewczyna ponownie wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. Pod jej dłonią zaczęły się zbierać różowe kule i zbiły się w jedną całość.

-Efektowne- mruknęła Irma.

-My też przemieniamy się- Will wyciągnęła Serce Kondrakaru i po chwili reszta dziewczyn stała się strażniczkami.

-No i co teraz…- Sall oparła się na lasce i patrzyła na swoje przyjaciółki z małym zmartwieniem.

-My będziemy ciebie atakować, a ty musisz bronić się- Vandom wzruszyła ramionami.

-No genialny plan…- mruknęła Luckas i stanęła w pozycji do walki.

Cornelia przyłożyła rękę do ziemi i po sekundzie widniało tam dość spore pęknięcie.

Sall skierowała swoją laskę w stronę władczyni ziemi i po chwili dziewczyna leżała na niej, myśląc, że przygniata ją sufit.

-Tylko nie zabijaj!- krzyknęła z przerażeniem Irma i strzeliła w nią wodą, która zaczęła ponownie ściekać po ścianach.

Luckas odskoczyła, ale trafił ją podmuch wiatru Hay Lin.

Czarnowłosa kręciła się w mini tornadzie.

Skupiła się i sprowadziła na Chinkę iluzję. Myślała, że jest królikiem i nic nie mogła zrobić.

Taranee potraktowała Sall ogniem. Tamta poleciała na ścianę i wypuściła laskę z rąk. Cornelia wstała z ziemi, a Hay Lin już była normalna.

-Bez tego jesteś słabiutka- pani „wszechwiedząca" podeszła do koleżanki i podniosła z ziemi laskę. Natychmiast poczuła w sobie powiększenie mocy.

Wszystkie dziewczyny, prócz Cornelii, zaczęły unosić się nad ziemią.

-Wypuść laskę!- krzyknęła Sall.

Dziewczyna jednak zapomniała się. Czuła w sobie wspaniałe uczucie, nie chciała się z tym rozstawać.

-Ostrzegam cię…- Luckas była u granic wściekłości. Jej oczy zaczęły mienić się złotawym kolorem. Coraz to mocniej. W końcu wyciągnęła przed siebie swoje dłonie i strzeliła ogromną kulą w stronę przyjaciółki.

-Masz za swoje- odezwał się z ust ciemnowłosej zupełnie nieznany im głos.

Cornelia poleciała na sąsiednią ścianę i wypuściła laskę z rąk. Wszystkie dziewczyny padły.

-Sall! Odbiło ci! Mogłaś ją zabić!- ryknęła Irma i zaczęła wytykać palcami szóstą strażniczkę.

Tamta pokręciła głową i powoli otworzyła oczy.

-Ja… przepraszam… nie mogłam tego opanować…- Sall wstała z ziemi i podeszła do Cornelii.- Nic ci nie jest?

-Nie… ale w głowie mi łupie…- blondynka złapała się za potylicę i ścisnęła oczy.

-Co się w ogóle stało?- zdziwiła się Will.

Podeszła do laski Sall i chciała ją podnieść.

Oczy Luckas zabłysły.

-Nie! Nie podnoś!- krzyknęła dziewczyna i podbiegła do swojej rzeczy.

-Rety… aleś ty wyczulona na tym punkcie…- zdziwiła się Irma.

Ciemnowłosa podniosła laskę i ją zdematerializowała.

-A żebyś wiedziała…- powiedziała z przerażeniem Sall.- Czy wy nie rozumiecie, co by się mogło stać?

Strażniczki pokręciły przecząco głowami.

-Moja moc iluzji wzrasta, kiedy trzymam tę laskę- Luckas zaczęła tłumaczyć.- Ale ja nad tym panuje. Kiedy Cornelia wzięła ją do ręki, to jej siła woli wzrosła kilkakrotnie. Nie panowała nad tym…

-Ale czułam się wtedy fantastycznie…- wspomniała blond włosa.

-Gdyby Will to wzięła, to zapewne wszystkie urządzenia elektryczne by zwariowały…- dokończyła dziewczyna.- To faktycznie super uczucie, ale jeżeli się nad tym nie panuje, to działa to jak narkotyk…

Przyjaciółki wytrzeszczyły oczy.

-A skąd ty niby tyle wiesz?- zapytała zdziwiona Hay Lin.

-No bo miałam takie dziwne sny od roku… i dopiero teraz zaczynam je powoli odszyfrowywać…- mruknęła ciszej Sall.

-No, a ten twój… pocisk?- Taranee wspomniała o wystrzelonej złotej kuli.

-I ten twój głos po strzale…- dodała ciszej Will.

Luckas spuściła głowę i zamyśliła się.

-Nie wiem… ale coraz mniej mi się to podoba…- stwierdziła.

**Koniec rozdziału II**


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III 

Strażniczki postanowiły zakończyć ćwiczenia. Jak na jeden dzień wystarczyło im nowych informacji.

-Mamo. Przyszłam- Sall wrzuciła klucze do miski i poszła do pokoju.

Popatrzyła na okno.

„Iluzja utrzymała się. Całe szczęście" odetchnęła z ulgą dziewczyna.

Weszła po drabince na łóżko i oklapła na nim.

-Uff... to był dzień...- podniosła głowę, wyjęła spod poduszki jakiś komiks i zaczęła go czytać któryś raz z kolei.

-Mamo. Jestem!- usłyszała głos swojego brata- bliźniaka.

-Cześć Sean!- krzyknęła Sall nie odrywając wzroku od komiksu.

Chłopak wszedł do pokoju i rzucił w kąt plecak.

Był on mniej więcej wzrostu swojej siostry, miał również czarne oczy i włosy.

Zatrzymał się w miejscu i patrzył na okno.

-Sall… co stało się z oknem? Czemu jest zbite?- zapytał z ogromnym zdziwieniem.

Dziewczyna wybałuszyła oczy. Powoli odwróciła się.

„Iluzja nadal jest"- pomyślała z przerażeniem.

-Sean… o czym ty mówisz? Okno jest całe…- mruknęła i odłożyła komiks.

-Nie widzisz tego?- chłopak podszedł do iluzji i przez nią przeszła mu ręka.- Tu nic nie ma.

-Jejuś…- Sall odskoczyła do ściany na łóżku. Serce podeszło jej do gardła.

„Będzie źle… będzie źle…" niemal płakała w myślach.

-Trzeba powiedzieć mamie… musimy kupić nowe okno, albo tu zamarzniemy. W końcu jesień, nie?- brat uśmiechnął się troskliwie i poszedł do matki.

Dziewczyna natychmiast zdjęła iluzję. Zeskoczyła z łóżka i popędziła do telefonu.

Podniosła słuchawkę i… usłyszała głos ojca, który właśnie gadał.

-No fajnie…- mruknęła Sall i odłożyła telefon.

-SALL!- słychać było donośny krzyk mamy.

-Ajć…- ciemnowłosa poszła do pracowni matki ze zrezygnowaniem.

-Jak myślicie: co się dzieje z Sall?- zapytała śmiało Cornelia, kiedy reszta strażniczek wracała do domów.

-Nie wiem… ale mam przeczucie, że będą kłopoty…- mruknęła Will i dopięła kurtkę, kiedy zawiało mocniej.

Nastała cisza. Po drodze tylko szlajały się papiery, stare gazety i ogólnie śmieci. No… z domieszką liści jesiennych. Na drzewach nie było już żadnego z nich. Zbliżała się zima wielkimi krokami.

-To będzie dłuugi rok szkolny…- dodała cicho Taranee.

Królestwo Kondrakaru. Miejsce znajdujące się po środku nieskończoności. Miejsce, w którym cała historia strażniczek zaczynała się. Miejsce, w którym zamieszkują magiczne istoty o niewyobrażalnej sile. Miejsce, w którym mieszka Wyrocznia.

-Tak więc szósta postanowiła walczyć ze złem- zaczął wysoki mężczyzna z długimi siwymi włosami i brodą. Ubrany był w równie długą białą szatę.

-Tak. Ale Sall będzie musiała pokonać pewne przeszkody, aby w pełni stać się strażniczką- mężczyzna, który nie miał włosów na głowie, ale tatuaże, mówił ze spokojem w głosie.

-Przeszkody?- Tibor zdziwił się bardzo.

-Owszem. Ale już część pokonała. Odkryła, jaką moc posiada jej laska- kontynuowała wyrocznia.- Phobos starał się przejąć nad nią władzę. Okazała jednak silną wolę.

-Z twoją pomocą, Wasza Wysokość- dodał ciszej starszy mężczyzna.

-To prawda. Ale ja tylko trochę jej pomogłem. Teraz wszystkie tajemnice musi rozwikłać sama- mężczyzna wszedł na długi i cienki mostek. Na samym końcu usiadł po turecku i skupił się. Przyglądał się teraz wszystkiemu, co dzieje się na ziemi i w Meridianie.

-Młoda panno, jak to wytłumaczysz?- matka Sall wskazała na wybite okno w pokoju.

-No… ten… to był wypadek przy pracy…- wykrztusiła dziewczyna przebierając palcami ze zdenerwowania.

-PRZY JAKIEJ PRACY!- wrzasnęła kobieta.

-Mamo… uspokój się proszę…- szepnęła z niemałym przerażeniem ciemnowłosa.

-Sall ma kłopoty…- słychać było chichot starszej siostry dziewczyny.

-Wendy! Bo zaraz na tobie się wyładuję!- matka wskazała na swoje pierwsze dziecko.

Tamta natychmiast odeszła od drzwi.

-Masz natychmiast kupić nową szybę i ją wstawić- kobieta była aż czerwona ze wściekłości.

-Ale… ja nie mam aż tylu pieniędzy…- mruknęła cicho Sall.

Matkę zatkało. Chwilę zastanowiła się.

-No też racja…- wyglądała na to, że uspokoiła się trochę.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą.

„Wygląda na to, że będzie lepiej jak myślałam…" wytarła czoło na znak, że sama przestała się tak denerwować.

-Zarobisz na nową szybę- pstryknęła palcami matka.

Sall wybałuszyła oczy.

-Ż…że co?- zapytała jąkając się.

-Odpracujesz tę szybę w domu. Sprzątając, myjąc i tak dalej- kobieta była wyraźnie zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu.- Albo będziesz musiała mnie i ojcu wypłacać się do końca życia…- dodała groźniej matka.

-Nie, nie! Jasne! Zrobię to- westchnęła dziewczyna.- To… ile będę tak pracować…?

-Hmmm…- kobieta przyjęła pozycję zastanawiającą się głęboko.- Jakiś miesiąc…

-MIESIĄC!- krzyknęła Sall i stanęła jak wryta.

-A coś ci nie pasuje?- zapytała matka nie zmieniając swojej postawy.

Luckas zatkało. Nie odezwała się przez moment.

-N…nie. Wszystko pasuje…- mruknęła dziewczyna i poszła do swojego pokoju.

Zamknęła cicho drzwi i oparła się na nich.

Zmarszczyła po chwili brwi i zacisnęła mocno zęby. Jej oczy zaczęły migać na złotawy kolor.

-To wszystko wina Sean'a… nic by się nie stało, gdyby on nie…- syknęła Sall. Oddychała coraz to szybciej i wyglądała coraz groźniej.

W końcu dała upust gniewowi. Cała zaczęła emanować energią. Wydobyła się z niej i przeszła przez calutki pokój.

Przez szparę w dole drzwi widać było migające światło.

W końcu dziewczyna padła na podłogę sapiąc.

Krople potu spłynęły po jej twarzy i spadły na ziemię.

„Co się ze mną dzieje?" zapytała siebie samej z przerażeniem.

Czuła się bardzo zmęczona. Ledwo zipała. Wstała z dużymi oporami i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

Całe było zniszczone. Na ścianach i podłodze widać było czarne smugi, meble były połamane, a niektóre spalone.

-Sall! Co ty tam znowu zrobiłaś!- słychać było krzyk matki.

Dziewczyna nie miała ani chwili do stracenia. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się najmocniej jak umiała.

W końcu pstryknęła palcami. Przez cały pokój przeszła magia.

Ciemnowłosa otworzyła oczy. Porządek. Ani śladu tego, co przed momentem zrobiła. Nawet okno znalazło się na swoim miejscu.

Matka dziewczyny wparowała do pokoju.

-Sall! Co to ma…- zaczęła groźnie, ale zauważyła w pomieszczeniu idealny porządek. Popatrzyła na niegdyś wybitą szybę.- Sall… jak ty… przecież tu nie było okna…- kobieta podeszła tam i sprawdziła, czy szyba jest prawdziwa. Była.

-O co ci chodzi mamo?- Luckas udawała zdziwioną. Podeszła do niej i patrzyła raz na okno, raz na swoją matkę.

Tamta nie odzywała się. Patrzyła z podziwem na nowiuteńką szybę.

-N…nic. Wydawało mi się- kobieta odsunęła się powoli od okna. Jednak ciągle bacznie mu się przyglądała.

Sall zauważyła coś niepokojącego w zachowaniu matki.

-Mamo… czy wszystko w porządku?- zapytała troskliwie.

-Tak…- odpowiedziała cicho kobieta.

Rozglądała się ciągle z podziwem po pokoju. W końcu podeszła do drzwi i wyszła.

Zamknęła się u siebie w gabineciku i nie pozwalała nikomu do siebie wejść.

-Co jej powiedziałaś?- zapytał się trochę zdenerwowany Sean, kiedy zobaczył matkę przechodzącą przez korytarz. Złapał za ramię bliźniaczki i odwrócił do siebie.

-Właśnie nic…- mruknęła Sall i zrzuciła rękę brata. Zamknęła drzwi, weszła na łóżko i zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej matka tak zareagowała na nową szybę.

Koniec rozdziału III 


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV 

Łąka. Wokoło kwitnące kwiaty. Z ich płatków spływała poranna rosa i opadała wolno i subtelnie na ziemię.

Ona leżała wśród pachnących wiosną roślin. Promyki słońca delikatnie opalały jej skórę. Dziewczyna przetarła oczy i otworzyła je powoli i z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Cudownie…- szepnęła z zadowoleniem.

Wstała z ziemi bez pośpiechu. Kilka leśnych zwierząt podbiegło do niej i wygodnie usadowiło się na kolanach.

Taranee czuła się wręcz doskonale.

Nagle usłyszała trzask. Spłoszyło to jelenie, oraz inne zwierzęta. Dziewczynka popatrzyła w stronę lasu, który znajdował się dość blisko niej. Pożar.

Wszystkie żywe istotki uciekały od gorących języków ognia.

Usłyszała groźny śmiech. Powodował on ogromny strach w jej sercu.

Cała sceneria wokół niej zmieniła się w sekundę. Wszystko paliło się. Wszędzie rozżarzone drzewa.

-Nie…- jęknęła Taranee.

Ziemia zaczęła ją parzyć w stopy.

Znowu usłyszała śmiech. Popatrzyła w górę. To co ujrzała zamroziło jej krew w żyłach.

Czarna postać, z białą maską, unosząca się nad lasem. Jej oczy były czarne i emanowały pustką.

Dziewczyna chciała uciec, ale jej nogi nie były posłuszne.

Postać wywęszyła ofiarę. Zaczęła zlatywać szybko w dół, w stronę strażniczki.

-Nieeeee!- krzyknęła dziewczyna tuż przed połknięciem przez istotę.

Obudziła się z wrzaskiem. Cała była spocona, sama leżała poza obrębem łóżka.

Przetarła czoło.

-Już spokojnie Taranee… to tylko zły sen…- starała się siebie uspokoić murzynka.

Wdrapała się z powrotem na łóżko, przykryła kołdrą i starała zasnąć.

-No co ty?- nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom Cornelia.

Taranee opowiedziała swoim przyjaciółkom o swoim dziwnym śnie.

-Mnie się coś podobnego przyśniło, tylko była powódź…- mruknęła Irma i oparła się o wolną część ściany.

-U mnie był huragan…- dodała swoje Hay Lin.

-…a u mnie trzęsienie ziemi…- dziwiła się coraz bardziej Cornelia.

-Jedno jest pewne: to ostrzeżenie- stwierdziła Sall i zaczesała grzywkę za ucho.

-A skąd możesz to wiedzieć?- zapytała niepewnie Irma zakładając ręce w krzyż.

-Ej. Jestem czarodziejką, nie? Potrafię to wyczuć…- wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu Luckas.

Reszta przyjaciółek nie skomentowała tej wypowiedzi.

-Przed czym może to nas ostrzegać?- palnęła Hay Lin. Poprawiła układ swojej sukienki i podciągnęła jedną skarpetkę.

-Nie wiem…- mruknęła Will.- Ale pewne jest to, że to coś bardzo niebezpiecznego…

-Hej! Sall! Saaaaall!- dziewczyna usłyszała krzyk z drugiej strony ulicy.

Właśnie wracała spokojnie ze szkoły i zastanawiała się nad znaczeniem tych wszystkich snów.

Odwróciła się jednak. W jej stronę biegł Sean.

-Sall! Siostro, poczekaj!- kontynuował swoje krzyki.

Tamta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zatrzymała się w miejscu.

Chłopak dobiegł.

-Uff… dzięki…- sapnął bliźniak.

-Mogłeś pójść ze mną do tej samej szkoły. Czemu upierałeś się przy muzycznej?- zaczęła śmiać się jego siostra.

-Bo chcę grać- mruknął Sean.- Mam inną sprawę. Chodźmy szybciej do domu. Chcę ci coś pokazać- uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i pociągnął Sall za ramię.

-Ale…ale, ale…- dziewczyna była zbyt zdezorientowana, by przeciwstawić się swojemu starszemu rodzeństwu.

Przeszli przez bramę, weszli na klatkę, a potem na drugie piętro.

-Mamo! Jesteśmy!- krzyknął chłopak. Rzucił kluczyki do miski. To samo zrobiła jego siostra.

-My, czyli kto!- dało się słyszeć stłumiony krzyk kobiety.

-Sean i Sall!- krzyknęła dziewczyna. Następnie została wciągnięta do pokoju. Drzwi zamknął jej brat.

-Sean. Co się dzieje?- zapytała zmartwiona bliźniaczka i usiadła na jednej z poduszek.

-Patrz- chłopak wyciągnął lekko przed siebie rękę i zmarszczył brwi. Nad jego dłonią uformowała się kulka, która mieniła się złotawym kolorem.

Sall odskoczyła aż.

-J…jak to zrobiłeś?- dziewczyna była przerażona tym widokiem. Przecież taką kulą wybiła szybę i strzeliła z Cornelię.

-Skupiłem się. Fajne, nie?- uśmiechnął się z zachwytem w oczach.- Zupełnie jak w filmach…

Jego siostra nie była zbytnio z tego zadowolona.

„A więc, on też ma magiczne zdolności…" mruknęła w myślach.

-Taki jeden mi powiedział, że to umiem- dodał, i zamknął dłoń. Kula natychmiast zniknęła.

Sall przebudziła się z zamyślenia.

-Jaki… „taki jeden"- zapytała powoli. Wstała z poduszki i popatrzyła bratu prosto w oczy.

-No…długie włosy…blondyn…- zaczął wymieniać cechy tego kogoś.

Nagle przestał mówić.

-Sean… coś się stało?- zapytała dziewczyna widząc niezbyt zadowoloną minę chłopaka.

Tamten przymrużył lekko oczy.

Sall poczuła, że kręci jej się głowie. Coraz to mocniej i mocniej.

W końcu przewróciła się na stół, a zaraz potem upadła na podłogę. Czuła się taka słaba.

Miała trochę otwarte oczy. Zobaczyła, jak ktoś wychodzi z jej szafy. Obraz był rozmazany.

-A…brze…- nie słyszała wszystkich słów. Obijały jej się o głowę jak echo. Nie mogła ich zupełnie zrozumieć.

Jakaś rozmazana postać ruszyła z powrotem ku jej szafie, a za nią druga.

-Nie…- poruszyły się jej bezgłośnie wargi. Nic nie mogła powiedzieć. Ale w to słowo jej ruch ustawiał się.

Zaraz potem straciła przytomność.

-Nikt nie odbiera…- mruknęła Will i odłożyła słuchawkę.

-Ej! Seans zaraz się zaczyna! Wchodźmy no już!- krzyknęła Irma, która już od dłuższego czasu stała przed drzwiami kina namawiając koleżanki, aby te weszły za nią.

-No trudno… pewnie zapomniała, że jesteśmy umówione. Czasami się to zdarza…- Cornelia położyła rękę na ramieniu Vandom.

-Taa… no trudno. Chodźmy już…- westchnęła rudowłosa dziewczyna i przeszła przez automatyczne drzwi.

Poszły krętym korytarzem, pokazały bileterowi to co trzeba i weszły do sali.

-Mój ulubiony aktor tu występuje…- Irma była wyraźnie zadowolona z owego wyjścia.

-Coś jest nie tak…- mruknęła z podejrzeniem Will.- Czuję, że naprawdę niedługo, wpakujemy się w kłopoty…- dodała ciszej, kiedy projektor zaczął wyświetlać na dużym ekranie kinowym film.

-Sall? Sall kochanie. Otwórz drzwi- dziewczyna słyszała odbijające się echo jej matki.

-Uuchh…- jęknęła dziewczyna i złapała się za głowę. Bolała ją i to bardzo mocno. Sama ledwo mogła się ruszyć. Nie czuła nóg. Nie czuła jednej ręki. Była w szoku. Jak on to zrobił!- myślała z oburzeniem, że na niej wypróbował swoje możliwości.

Poczuła mrowienie w nogach. Następnie w jednej z rąk.

-Sall? SALL!- usłyszała coraz to wyraźniejsze krzyki matki.

Dziewczyna powoli wstała z ziemi. Zachwiała się lekko, ale mimo to, utrzymała się na nogach.

-Już…- szepnęła. Nie mogła w tej chwili głośniej mówić.

Podeszła do drzwi chwiejnie. Sięgnęła do klamki i starała się otworzyć. Była jednak za słaba.

-Sall! Sall! Co się tam dzieje!- kobieta waliła w drzwi pięściami.

Ręce dziewczyny ślizgały się po klamce.

Poczuła ponowne mrowienie w ręku. Tak samo na szyi.

-Już mamo…moment…- powiedziała głośniej jak poprzednio.

Tym razem pewniej złapała za klamkę. Przekręciła kluczyk bez żadnych większych problemów.

Otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała bardzo zmartwioną matkę.

-Sall… co się tam działo?- zapytała kobieta i weszła do pokoju rozglądając się wokoło.- I gdzie jest Sean? Przecież nie wychodziliście przez ostatnią godzinę…

-Nie rozumiem…- córka podeszła do swojej matki i patrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-Co się tutaj działo? Przecież jęczałaś…- kobieta odwróciła się do ciemnowłosej i spojrzała prosto w oczy.

Dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła.

-I tak przez godzinę?- dopytywała się Sall.

Kobieta zaczęła chodzić po pokoju i g przeszukiwać.

-Owszem- zajrzała do szafy i wybałuszyła oczy. Szybko zamknęła drewniane drzwiczki, przekręciła kluczyk i schowała go do kieszeni.- Dzisiaj śpisz w pokoju gościnnym- dodała i wyszła szybko z pokoju.

-Co! Ale…mamo!- dziewczyna poszła za architektem i starała się dowiedzieć, co takiego się stało. Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi.

Koniec rozdziału IV 


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

-Mamo! Co się tutaj dzieje!- Sall nie wytrzymała i wparowała do pokoju rodziców.

Kobieta była w trakcie przeszukiwań wszystkich szuflad w pomieszczeniu.

-Nic, nic... szukam czegoś. Pomożesz?- zapytała się sapiąc.

Córka westchnęła cicho.

-A co mamy znaleźć?- jej ton głosu okazywał zrezygnowanie.

-Takie pierścionki- matka otworzyła szafę, weszła na jakieś krzesło i zaglądała na półki wysoko postawione.- Są!

Zeszła powoli, a w rękach dzierżyła pudełko, obite ciemnozielonym, zamszowym materiałem. Położyła ostrożnie „pakunek" na jednej z szaf i otworzyła je. W środku leżały dwa pierścienie. Nie różniły się niczym specjalnym od obrączki ślubnej. Tyle, że miały wygrawerowany napis na brzegu. W języku, którego Sall nie znała.

-Co one dają?- zapytała dziewczyna patrząc na biżuterię, jak na obrazek.

-Kiedy indziej ci wszystko wytłumaczę…- kobieta wyjęła jeden pierścionek i schowała go do kieszeni.- Jeżeli za godzinę nie wrócę, poinformuj ojca. Powiedz mu: Mama jest w biedzie. Będzie wiedział o co chodzi.

-Ale ja nie wiem…- zirytowała się lekko Sall. Musiała grać na zwłokę. Wiedziała oczywiście co się dzieje.

Jej rodzice wiedzą o Innym Świecie- Meridianie. Wiedzą także, co się tam dzieje. A te pierścienie to pewnie zamaskowanie.

W jej szafie był portal, przez który przeszedł Sean. I mama właśnie po niego szła. Musi jak najszybciej powiadomić dziewczęta.

-A teraz idź do pokoju gościnnego i odrób wszystkie lekcje…- kobieta położyła ręce na ramiona córki i popatrzyła jej prosto w oczy. Sall widziała strach i niepewność we wzroku matki.

-Nie mam już pięciu lat. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co takiego…- zaczęła dziewczyna. Ale została zbita z tropu, kiedy dojrzała piorunujący wzrok matki rodzicielki. Sprawa była bardzo poważna.

Sall jęknęła cicho i przeklinała w duchu to, że musi wszystko ukrywać.

Wyszła z pomieszczenia, przeszła przez krótki korytarz i natychmiast znikła w drzwiach innego pokoju.

Matka westchnęła ciężko. Zamknęła pudełko z drugim pierścieniem, ale zostawiła je na wierzchu.

Szybkim krokiem udała się do pokoju bliźniąt i zniknęła w nim. Dochodziła stamtąd głucha cisza.

Dziewczyna siedziała przed zegarem, który wisiał na ścianie w kuchni. Patrzyła na niego z niecierpliwością.

Trzy kwadranse. Gdzie mamę wcięło?- rozmyślała dziewczyna.

Do pokoju kuchennego wparował Brian. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, z jasnymi, krótko ściętymi włosami chłopak.

-Jest coś do żarcia?- zapytał i zajrzał do lodówki, która nie pachniała zachęcająco zważywszy na to, iż Wendy trzymała tam kupę swojego odchudzającego jedzenia, a matka schowała tam kilka surowych mięs.

Brian schował głowę w maszynie i kontynuował swoje poszukiwania w zamrażarce. Wyjął jakiś ser i chleb. Wsadził to do mikrofalówki, wcisnął kilka guzików i jego przyszłe jedzenie odmrażało się.

-Te… siostra… co z tobą?- zapytał i podszedł do Sall, która ciągle patrzyła się z niecierpliwością na zegar.

Chłopak podążył za jej wzrokiem.

-Czy to ciekawe tak gapić się na wskazówki przesuwające się co jedną sekundę?- nie rozumiał chłopak. Siedział przez pewien czas cicho i również wpatrywał się w maszynę.

Trzy razy zabibczała mikrofalówka z identycznym natężeniem decybeli. Brian poderwał się, ruszył ku ladzie, wyjął jedzenie i zaczął sobie robić kanapki.

-Dobra. Ja sobie robię kolację mistrzów Sall- uśmiechnął się szeroko chłopak i ukazał swoje śnieżno białe zęby.

-Mógłbyś występować w jakiejś reklamie pasty do zębów…- mruknęła złośliwie dziewczyna. Nie lubiła zbytnio starszego brata. Popisywał się on przed niemal każdą dziewczyną. Od kiedy jest pełnoletni chodzi ciągle na jakieś imprezy i tego typu rzeczy. Wraca zazwyczaj z jakąś „laską" do domu. Co tydzień z inną.

Chłopak nie odezwał się. Widocznie nie usłyszał docinki swojej młodszej siostry.

-Zjem szybko moją kolację i spadam. Zapisuję się w kalendarzu- skrobnął coś w owej księdze, dokończył szybko kanapki, popędził do pokoju, a po kilku chwilach wyszedł w pełnym rynsztunku. Trzask drzwi wejściowych.

Jeszcze pięć minut…- myślała dziewczyna.- Przez te pięćdziesiąt pięć minut w Meridianie upłynęło około pół dnia…

-Już jestem!- słychać było gruby, męski głos. Z pewnością należał do ojca Sall.

Był to lekko siwawy mężczyzna, chudy i wysoki. W jej rodzinie absolutnie wszyscy byli wysocy.

Ojciec rozpiął płaszcz i powiesił na drewnianym kołku tuż obok wejścia.

-Kochanie… co ty jesteś taka zamyślona?- zapytał troskliwie mężczyzna widząc swoją córkę.

Dziewczyna odwróciła lekko głowę. Już minęła godzina.

-Czemu mi nie powiedzieliście o Innym Świecie?- zapytała z lekką chrypą.

Ojca zatkało.

-C…co?- niedowierzał swoim uszom mężczyzna. Przetarł je i podszedł bliżej swojej córki.- O co ci chodzi...

Sall westchnęła ciężko.

-Czemu, nic a nic, nie wspomnieliście o Innym Świecie- wypowiedziała te słowa zdecydowanie głośniej. Nie miała się czym przejmować. Wendy wyszła na spotkanie cheerlederek.

Ojciec nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

-Mama ma kłopoty…- szepnął cicho. Poderwał się z ziemi i zaczął rozglądać się wokoło.

-Mogliście powiedzieć, że o tym wiecie! Nie byłoby żadnego kłopotu!- zaczęła krzyczeć ze zdenerwowania Sall. To było zbyt wiele jak na te kilka dni. Musiała się wyładować. I pechowcem okazał się jej ojciec.

-O czym ty mówisz!- nie rozumiał dalej mężczyzna. A właściwie udawał, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło dziewczynę.

-Jesteśmy waszymi dziećmi, mamy prawo wiedzieć o różnych niebezpieczeństwach, jakie czyhają na naszych rodziców- syknęła ciemnowłosa.

-Muszę pomóc twojej matce. Jest w niebezpieczeństwie…- zaczął jej ojciec. Wziął teczkę ze sobą i ruszył ku sypialni. Za nim popędziła Sall.

-Ty jej nie pomożesz! Jesteś za słaby!- nie wytrzymywała presji strażniczka.

Mężczyzna stanął w miejscu. Odwrócił się powoli do swojej córki i patrzył na nią podejrzanie.

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć…? I skąd TY wiesz o Meridianie?- dopytywał się ojciec. Jego wzrok przewiercał na wylot Sall.- I co tu w ogóle się stało!- zapytał się z poirytowaniem rozkładając ręce, wskazując w ten sposób na dom.

Dziewczyna uspokoiła się. Nie widziała swojego ojca w takim stanie od dawna. Wkurzyła go.

-Może to się wydawać śmieszne, ale… w mojej i Sean'a szafie jest portal- wymamrotała Sall.

Mężczyzna wybałuszył oczy. Upuścił teczkę na ziemię.

-Ż…że co?- wychrypiał.- To znaczy… to znaczy, że… że musimy…to znaczy, że…- nie mógł wyszukać odpowiednich słów.

-Sean przeszedł przez niego. Mama po niego ruszyła i wzięła jakiś pierścień- zaczęła tłumaczyć dziewczyna gestykulując przy tym jak zwariowana.

-Ten pierścień powoduje iluzję taką, że wyglądasz jak jeden z mieszkańców Meridianu- dodał swoje mężczyzna. Otarł sobie usta i oparł ręce na biodrach.- Mamy problem…

-O tak… dlatego wyruszam po nich…- mruknęła dziewczyna. Przeszła obok ojca i weszła do ich pomieszczenia.

Szaro włosy przymrużył lekko oczy.

-Ej, momencik- odwrócił się i poszedł z podejrzanym wzrokiem do swojej sypialni.- Jak to: ty. Jeżeli ja nie mogę to TY tym bardziej- dodał już ostrzej.

-Ja mam większe szanse, że przeżyję- popatrzyła na swojego ojca śmiertelnie poważnie.

Tamten przyglądał się jej z tajemniczością.

-Czy my o czymś nie wiemy?- zapytał podejrzanie.

Sall wydawała się być bardzo zmieszana.

-Ja…ja…- zaczęła jąkając się.

Daj spokój Sall… przecież i tak dość dużo wiedzą…- pomyślała dziewczyna, co dodało jej odwagi.

-Noo…- czekał ojciec.

-Ja jestem szóstą strażniczką…- wymamrotała ciemnowłosa.

Koniec rozdziału V 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział VI**

Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza w całym domu. Słychać było tylko postukiwanie w okna starych drzew.

Pan Luckas patrzył na swoją córkę z nie lada zdziwieniem.

-Jak…to…- wymamrotał.- Przecież Amelia1 mówiła, że…no…no ona…

Jej ojciec jąkał się ze strasznego zdenerwowania.

Tym razem dziewczyna patrzyła na swojego tatę z wielkim zdziwieniem.

-Jak to: mówiła…?- zaczęła ostro.

Mężczyzna nie słuchał. Podszedł do pudełka i już chciał wyjąć pierścień, kiedy to jego córka w mgnieniu oka porwała „opakowanie".

-Ja tam idę. Ty zadzwoń do Will, Cornelii, Taranee, Irmy i Hay-Lin- rzekła Sall patrząc na ojca rozkazująco.- Powiedz, że to pilne i żeby tu przyszły. A jak tu przyjdą to im wszystko wytłumacz.

Ciemnowłosa wyjęła z pudełka pierścień i schowała go do kieszeni jins'owych spodni.

-Idę po Sean'a i mamę- powiedziała triumfalnym tonem i przeszła dumnie obok swojego taty.

-Eeee... Sall… możesz mi podać numery do tych dziewczyn?- zapytał trochę nieśmiało mężczyzna.

I w tym momencie cudowna muzyka do walki, która była odtwarzana w głowie dziewczyny, została brutalnie przerwana. Jakby ktoś podniósł igłę z płyty gramofonowej.

-Ooooochhhh…- szósta strażniczka spuściła ręce i zgarbiła się lekko.- W mamy notesie…- wskazała palcem za siebie.

Szaro włosy rozejrzał się po sypialni i po chwili znalazł skorowidz swojej żony.

-No dobra… spróbuj mi się tam tylko zabić, a popamiętasz do końca życia…- dodał groźnym tonem ojciec przeglądając zapiski adresów i numerów telefonów, nie zważając na bezsens tych słów.

-Tak, tak… no to idę…- mruknęła dziewczyna i przeszła do swojego pokoju.

Zamknęła za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Włożyła pierścień na jeden z palców i po chwili widać było młodą mieszkankę Meridianu.

Sall oddychała wolno o głęboko. Po kilku sekundach uspokoiła się i otworzyła swoją szafę. Widać tam było portal. Dziewczyna nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego, że musiała tam iść. Ale w końcu musiała to zrobić. Zamknęła oczy i przeszła przez dziurę czasoprzestrzenną.

Po kilku chwilach poczuła odór, który otaczał ją. Otworzyła powoli najpierw jedno oko, a zaraz potem drugie i wybałuszyła je.

Trafiła do najgorszej dzielnicy Meridianu, gdzie mieszkańcy niemal umierali z głodu.

Zraziło to trochę szóstą strażniczkę. Ale w porę oprzytomniała. W końcu musiała teraz udawać jednego z nich.

Przechodziła obok ludzi Meridianu, patrząc na nich współczująco.

Jeden mężczyzna o bardzo jasnej karnacji, jak na mieszkańców Innego Świata, złapał za nogę Sall. Tamta przestraszyła się.

-Pomóżcie nam...- wyszeptał i puścił kostkę strażniczki.

Tamta odskoczyła natychmiastowo. Jej oddech był bardzo szybki i płytki.

„Tylko spokojnie, Sall, tylko spokojnie…" myślała dziewczyna.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na biednego mieszkańca Meridianu i ruszyła dalej.

Na ulicach byli tylko bezdomni. Reszta pochowała się w jakieś kąty i starała się nie wychodzić. Gdzieś dalej widać było buzujące płomienie, które pożerały drewno w zastraszającym tempie. Jednak płomienie nie przechodziły na sąsiednie domostwa, a zostawały w jednym miejscu. Miejscu, gdzie mieszkali tak zwani „zdrajcy Meridianu". Niedaleko od szóstej strażniczki siedziało na kamiennej drodze małe dziecko. Płakało ono. Pełne bólu i łez oczy spojrzały na Sall jakby szukały u kogoś ratunku.

Tego dziewczyna nie mogła zignorować. Podeszła do dziecka i przykucnęła tuż przy nim. Ono z początku się przestraszyło, ale po chwili wiedziało, że nikt nie zrobi mu krzywdy.

-Jak masz na imię?- zapytała delikatnie Luckas. Usłyszała nie swój normalny głos, ale jakiś zachrypnięty i zupełnie jej nieznany. Domyśliła się, że pierścień potrafił także zmienić głos.

-M…M…Mithat- odpowiedziało dziecko i pociągnęło po raz któryś z kolei swoim zadartym lekko noskiem. Otarło od łez swoje duże, zielone oczy i wytarło o strzępy materiału, które niegdyś były ubraniem.

-Co się stało?- dopytywała się dziewczyna troskliwie.

Dziecko z początku nie odezwało się. Starało się powstrzymać kolejny wybuch płaczu. W końcu jednak przełamało się.

-M…Moi rodzice…- przerwał. Kolejne łzy wpłynęły do oczu.- zginęli w pożarze naszego domu. I…i miałem się zająć moją…ś…siostrą- łkało dziecko. Widocznie tak długo płakało, że teraz już normalnie mówić nie mogło.- Al…ale ją zabrali…i…nawet nie wiem czemu…- dokończył chłopczyk i wybuchł kolejnym płaczem.- To moja jedyna rodzina…

Sall nie odzywała się przez dłuższy moment. Przytuliła tylko małego chłopczyka.

-Znajdę ją…obiecuję…- dziewczyna szepnęła młodemu mieszkańcowi do ucha.

Tamten przestał powoli płakać.

-Naprawdę? Zrobi to pani?- upewniał się czy przypadkiem nie przesłyszał się.

Sall przytaknęła z lekkim uśmiechem na buzi.

-Ale powiedz jak wygląda…i jak ma na imię…- dodała ciemnowłosa.

-Jest niska…ma króciutkie brązowe włoski…brązowe, duuuuże oczy…i ma brązową sukienkę…i ma na imię Nathat- opisał Mithat.

-Znajdę ją…- powtórzyła z przekonaniem szósta strażniczka.

U chłopca widać było w oczach nutkę nadziei. Zabłysły mu z pasją. Po kilku sekundach wszystko u niego przygasło.

Luckas nie rozumiała. Spojrzała prosto w oczy Mithat'a. Tamten natomiast przyglądał się czemuś z przerażeniem, co stało przed nim.

Dziewczyna przełknęła dość głośno ślinę i powoli odwróciła się.

Za nią stało z dwudziestu strażników Meridianu z jej „dobrym znajomym" na czele.

„Niech go oskubią… co tym razem?" zapytała się w myślach dziewczyna. Przez jej ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Nienawidziła tego uczucia strachu. To dokładnie ten sam strażnik, który wykrył u niej istotę ludzką, kiedy była tu za pierwszym razem!

-No, no…jaki bogaty pierścień pani ma…- uśmiechnął się główny strażnik do siebie. Ukazał swoje długie i ostre jak złamane szkło zęby.- Nie powinniście coś takiego tu nosić…- kontynuował.

-Uciekaj… zaraz zrobi się tu gorąco…- szepnęła do chłopca Sall i spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Mithat najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru protestować. Natychmiast uciekł.

-Łapcie tego bachora!- krzyknął główny strażnik i wskazał palcem na uciekającego chłopca.

„It's show time…" zacytowała słowa ze starej kreskówki, którą kiedyś widziała w telewizji.

Kilku strażników popędziło za dzieckiem. Wyglądało na (ludzkie lata) około jedenaście lat, ale biegało jakby miało co najmniej siedemnaście.

Mimo wszystko Sall nie dała popuścić pięciu mężczyznom. Skupiła się mocniej i u każdego z nich wywołała słabą iluzję, ale i tak działała niezawodnie. Ślizgali się w miejscu. Wydawało im się, że lód jest pod nimi.

-Gamonie! Nie tańczyć tylko ścigać!- wrzasnął główny strażnik. W końcu machnął ręką na „danie mu spokoju" (dziecku) i z powrotem odwrócił swoje ciemnopomarańczowe i obrzydliwe oblicze w kierunku szóstej strażniczki.

-No…oddaj pierścień…a potem będziesz sobie tańczyła u strażników…- uśmiechnął się złowrogo szef tej bandy i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

Sall zastanowiła się chwilę. Wyciągnęła jedno biodro oparła na nim swój łokieć, a brodę na dłoni.

-Hmmm…- zaczęła dziewczyna.

Strażnik był trochę zmieszany. Nikt mu do tej pory tak nie robił.

Luckas w sumie rzeczy zastanawiała się, jak uciec od tej bandy kretynów. Może znowu będzie biec przed siebie, tak jak za pierwszym razem? I gdzie ją to doprowadziło? Do Phobos'a…nie…to odpada…- rozmyślała. Ale to było jej jedyne wyjście.

-…nie!- krzyknęła i uderzyła pięścią prosto w nosopodobne coś poczym zaczęła biec ile sił w nogach. Sama nawet nie wiedziała gdzie pędzi. Ale jedno, co musiała zrobić to uciec i znaleźć siostrę Mithat.

-Że co zrobiła!- Will niemal wrzasnęła przez telefon, kiedy usłyszała relację ojca Sall. Po chwili jednak się opamiętała. Rozmawiała w końcu z osobą starszą od siebie, więc należał się jej szacunek.- Przepraszam… poniosło mnie…- dodała skruszonym tonem głosu.

-_Rozumiem. Proszę, abyś ty i reszta strażniczek natychmiast przybyły do naszego domu i ruszyły po moją żonę i dzieci- _mężczyzna starał się zachować spokój. Jednak głos mu drgał trochę przez telefon.

-Oczywiście. Zaraz powinnyśmy tam być- dziewczyna rozłączyła się i zaczęła wybierać numer telefonu do strażniczki o żywiole ziemi.

-Halo? Cornelia? Sall znowu wpakowała się w kłopoty…- rozpoczęła swoją rozmowę z koleżanką.

„Ale dziewczynom powiedziałam… że niby ja jestem tą najpotężniejszą strażniczką… przecież ona w Sean'ie też częściowo się odrodziła!" Sall wspomniała, jak to opowiadała o pochodzeniu swojej mocy (nawiązanie do „Laska Mocy"). Zaczęła się męczyć. Jej ruchy spowalniały z każdą chwilą, z każdym krokiem.

Chciała użyć więcej magii, ale nie mogła już ryzykować, bowiem wtedy przybył by ten zielony stwór i zabrał ją na kolejne katusze. Nie mogła się na to zgodzić. Nie chciała stać się jego podwładną. Prędzej zginęłaby niż…

Poczuła, że na coś wpada.

Była za bardzo rozpędzona i zamyślona, by to wcześniej zauważyć.

Upadła na ziemię powodując jej lekkie pęknięcie. Usłyszała czyjś jęk.

Podniosła trochę głowę i zauważyła przed sobą osobę, która miała najbardziej ludzki wygląd ze wszystkich mieszkańców tego miasta.

-Uważaj, jak chodzisz…- usłyszała z ust młodej dziewczyny. Miała szaro-blond włosy splecione w dwa, jakby warkocze. Na ich końcach były zawieszone dwa, połyskujące metalicznie, koła.

Dziewczyna odziana była w błękitną szatę, zasłaniającą połowę szyi, i sięgającej aż do ziemi. Wyhaftowane na niej były dwa trójkąty- jeden wyżej, drugi niżej- a pomiędzy nimi okrąg.

-Ja-a…ja przepraszam…- Sall nie mogła z siebie wydobyć słowa. Bała się. Serce jej podskoczyło do gardła.

Zaraz ją złapią! Zaraz będzie po niej! Przyjdzie zielony szczur i znowu będzie starał się wpuścić mrok w jej serce. Już raz mu się udało. Ale Wyrocznia pomógł jej w wyjściu z ciemności. Teraz nic jej już nie uratuje.

-Łapać tę dziewczynę!- słychać było wrzask głównodowodzącego w oddali. Zbliżał się bardzo szybko.

Dziewczyna, na którą Sall wpadła popatrzyła się ze zdziwieniem na strażniczkę.

-Jesteś przez nich ścigana?- zapytała półgłosem.

Luckas potrząsła z przerażeniem głową.

Blondynka przymknęła oczy w małe szparki, wstała i wyciągnęła rękę.

-Chodź, pomogę ci… oni zawsze łapią Was z niewiadomych przyczyn- rzekła poważnym tonem i odwróciła głowę w stronę nadbiegających strażników.

Sall podała swoją dłoń nieznajomej dziewczynie i wstała z ziemi.

Całe szczęście, że jeszcze mam pierścień…- pomyślała z zadowoleniem.

-Łapaj ją!- wrzask głównodowodzącego słychać było tuż tuż.

Wbiegł w uliczkę, gdzie były obie dziewczyny.

Wszyscy strażnicy zatrzymali się niemal z piskiem butów.

Wzbudził się w nich strach widząc blond włosą dziewczynę.

-Księżniczka Elyon…- wyszeptał jeden z nich.

Mężczyźni stanęli w pokorze widząc nową znajomą Sall.

Strażniczka oglądała się raz to na strażników, raz to na dziewczynę.

-Czym wam zawiniła, żeście ją ścigali?- zapytała ostrym tonem Elyon przeszywając wzrokiem głównodowodzącego.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Przysięgli księciowi Phobos'owi, że nie zdradzą pewnych zamiarów jego siostrze.

Przez głowę Sall przechodziły najróżniejsze myśli.

Mogłaby teraz nawtykać i tym strażnikom i księżniczce, w związku ze stanem królestwa. Gdyby jednak to zrobiła, znalazłaby się szybciej w rękach Cedric'a. Zrezygnowała z powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Musi traktować księżniczkę poważnie. Tylko ona może ją zabezpieczyć i pomóc w poszukiwaniach brata i matki.

Elyon spojrzała na ciemnowłosą.

-Chodź, zabiorę cię ze sobą. Chcę ci jakoś wynagrodzić. Żebyś nie miała żalu co do ich zachowania- z powrotem popatrzyła na strażników.

Odwróciła się i poszła przed siebie.

Za nią popędziła Sall.

-Dziękuję pani, że mnie panienka uratowała…- zaczęła z pokorą. Wiedziała, jak trzeba się zwracać do osób „wyższych". Widziała wiele dokumentów, a także brała przykład z bajek, jakie jej rodzice czytali w dzieciństwie.

-Ależ nie ma za co… Jak masz na imię?- księżniczka zmieniła trochę temat.

-Sall, pani…- odpowiedziała i pochyliła trochę głowę.

Jak ona może trzymać z tym szczurem? Jest na to za dobra… dostrzega krzywdy innych… I jak ona wytrzymuje w tym świecie?- myślała szósta strażniczka.

Reszta dziewczyn opowiadały jej o Elyon. Powiedziały historię, co się stało, dlaczego jest tutaj i co robi.

Żadna tego do końca nie rozumiała. Księżniczka Meridianu walczy przeciwko strażniczkom. Myśli, że to one szkodzą Innemu Światu. Dała się nabrać na sztuczki Cedric'a. A wygląda na bardzo rozsądną…- kontynuowała swoje rozmyślania.

-Proszę, nie zwracaj się tak do mnie. Mów mi Elyon- imienniczka uśmiechnęła się do Sall.

Promieniowała od niej radość życia. Takiemu komuś można było się ze wszystkiego zwierzyć.

-Jak pani sobie życzy, panienko Elyon…- nie dawała za wygraną.

Nie mogła się teraz zdradzić. Gdyby od razu zaczęła zwracać się do Światła Meridianu po imieniu, wyglądałoby to podejrzanie. Przecież mieszkańcy Innego Świata boją się rodu królewskiego.

-Po prostu Elyon… wyglądasz na młodą dosyć osobę, więc zwracajmy się do siebie po imieniu, zgoda?- zachęcała dalej dziewczyna.

-Jak panienka sobie życzy…- odpowiedziała trochę ściszonym tonem Sall.

Rozejrzała się wokoło. Zbliżały się do wysokiego budynku. Na ulice wychodziło kilkanaście równie szerokich jak i wysokich okien. Były one bogato zdobione. Po ścianach rósł gęsty bluszcz. Odsłaniał on okna oraz wielką bramę, wprowadzającą do środka pałacu.

Budynek znacznie się wyróżniał od reszty placówek. Inne były bardzo skromne i rozpadające się niemal.

Elyon wprowadziła swojego gościa do pałacu.

W środku prezentował się pięknie.

Zdobione ściany, na nich wielkie portrety poprzednich władców i władczyń Meridianu.

Na podłodze długie dywany, wyglądające na bardzo drogie.

Dziewczyny przeszły przez kilka korytarzy, weszły po kilku rodzajach schodów, aż w końcu dotarły do komnaty Światła Meridianu.

-To jest mój pokój-Elyon wprowadziła Sall do środka.

Gość rozejrzał się z podziwem.

-Łał…- wymsknęło się jej z ust.

-Słucham?- księżniczka przymknęła trochę oczy i patrzyła z lekkim zdziwieniem na nowoprzybyłą.

To słowo, które wypowiedziała Sall znano tylko w ziemskim świecie.

-Piękny pokój… chciałabym taki mieć…- zmieniła trochę temat strażniczka, zauważając swój błąd.

Podeszła do jednej ze ścian. Wisiało na niej mnóstwo rysunków. Głównie o tematyce Heatherfield. Wszystkie podpisane imieniem Elyon.

-Śliczne rysunki… czy tak ma wyglądać nasz świat, proszę panienki?- zapytała Sall wskazując na jeden z portretów.

-Nie… niestety, nie będzie aż tak wyglądał…- zaśmiała się trochę księżniczka.

Zbliżyła się do gościa i sama wpatrywała się w swoje rysunki.

-Tamten świat jest bardziej zmodernizowany… tutaj jest to niepotrzebne… tutaj działa magia…- zdjęła jeden z obrazów i patrzyła na niego.

Była na nim narysowana Cornelia. Jej przyjaciółka. Narysowała ją z pamięci. Żadnego błędu. Rysy twarzy identyczne z „oryginałem".

Elyon westchnęła cicho.

-Kto to, proszę panienki?- zapytała grzecznie Sall.

Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-To była moja przyjaciółka…- odpowiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie.

Odłożyła portret na honorowe miejsce. Patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez moment.

-Dlaczego „była"? Przecież przyjaźń jest na całe życie…- zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

-Bo ona jest zupełnie gdzie indziej… i nie możemy się zobaczyć…- Elyon spuściła głowę w dół. Jej twarz okazywała smutek i ból.

Sall także spuściła wzrok. Poczym znowuż spojrzała na księżniczkę i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu.

-Na pewno panienka znowu ją zobaczy- uśmiechnęła się.

Elyon popatrzyła na gościa i odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Dziewczyny usiadły na jakiś fotelach i zaczęły między sobą rozmowę, jakby znały się one od lat. Jakby były od zawsze przyjaciółkami.

-Przecież to idiotyczne!- stwierdziła Irma w drodze do domu Sall Luckas.- Mogła na nas poczekać!

-Rada Kondrakaru będzie wściekła… znowu musimy przejść przez portal… to już trzeci raz!- zdenerwowała się Cornelia. Nie lubiła ona łamać zasad.

Reszta dziewczyn nie wypowiadała się na ten temat.

Szły pewnie i szybko przez ulice miasta Heatherfield. Mijały domy, domki i budynki. W końcu dotarły do kamienicy, w której mieszkała jedna z nich.

Zadzwoniły pod odpowiedni numer i pchnęły drzwi, kiedy tylko usłyszały bzyknięcie zamka.

Zrobiły tak samo z kolejnymi drzwiami, a następnie weszły do mieszkania.

-Dobrze, że jesteście- rzekł z niemałą ulgą ojciec Sall.

-Skąd tak w ogóle pan wie…- zaczęła ze zdziwieniem Will.

-Siostra tej „złej" strażniczki przekazywała te informacje z pokolenia, na pokolenie. Ale w tej chwili nie macie zbyt dużo czasu- odpowiedział szybko mężczyzna i zaczął iść w stronę pokoju bliźniaków.- Zabrzmi to głupio, ale portal jest w szafie- machnął ręką na znak, żeby dziewczyny poszły za nim. Tak też zrobiły.

Księżniczka i Sall rozmawiały już bardzo swobodnie o wszystkim. Luckas nie wypadła z roli mieszkańca Meridianu. W końcu zaczęła opowiadać o swoim bracie i o tym, że zaginął. Oraz, że jej matka wyruszyła na poszukiwania, ale nie wróciła.

-Nie wiem, jakbym ci mogła pomóc…- rzekła zmieszana trochę Elyon.- Moje byłe przyjaciółki pewnie by coś na to zaradziły…- kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź.

-Ciągle panienka o nich wspomina…- zaczęła trochę podejrzliwie Sall.- Kim one są, jeżeli można zapytać?- rzuciła mimo tego, iż znała odpowiedź na to pytanie.

-Są… są strażniczkami Wielkiej Sieci…- wymamrotała Elyon i wstała z fotela. Podeszła powoli do okna i wyjrzała za nie.

-S… strażniczkami?- udawała niedowierzanie.

„Powinnam zostać aktorką…" mruknęła w myślach.

-Wiesz, Sall… cieszę się, że spotkałyśmy się. Myślę, że nie będę już osamotniona tutaj, w Meridianie- księżniczka odwróciła wzrok do nowej koleżanki i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-To dla mnie zaszczyt…- Luckas szybko wstała z fotela i ukłoniła się lekko.

Usłyszały skrzyp otwieranych drzwi.

Odwróciły wzrok w ich stronę.

Stał tam Cedric w ludzkiej postaci.

-Elyon? Kto to jest? Przecież może on mieć złe zamiary!- krzyknął niemal sługa Phobos'a i szybkim krokiem podszedł do Sall.- Jakie ty masz plany wobec księżniczki!- syknął i pchnął dziewczynę na podłogę.

-Cedric! Przestań!- zdenerwowała się Elyon.

Imiennik użył magii i rzucił Luckas o sąsiednią ścianę.

Nieszczęśliwym trafem, pierścień zsunął się jej z palca pokazując jej prawdziwą twarz.

Światło Meridianu stała z ogromnym zdziwieniem.

Cedric także był zaskoczony.

Sall z jękiem padła na ziemię. Podparła się rękoma i podniosła się trochę.

Uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na mężczyznę.

Jej oczy ukazywały złość.

-Sall Luckas… więc siostrzyczka chce dołączyć do braciszka- sługa Phobos'a uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

-Nie zupełnie, szczurze…!- strażniczka strzeliła jakąś kulą w stronę mężczyzny.

-Sall! Co tu się dzieje!- niemal krzyknęła Elyon. Dowiedziała się właśnie, że jej nowa znajoma to wcale nie mieszkaniec Innego Świata. No bo w końcu, tylko ród królewski miał człowieczy wygląd.

-Ona odebrała ci przyjaciół, Elyon. Strażniczki zastąpiły ciebie właśnie nią- wskazał na szóstą strażniczkę.

-To nie tak! Kłamiesz!- ostatnie słowo było wypowiedziane innym głosem. Grubszym, mroczniejszym, groźniejszym…

Przez ciało Cedric'a przeszedł zimny dreszcz, kiedy usłyszał „nowe wcielenie" Sall.

Dziewczyna osunęła się powoli na kolana i spuściła wolno swoją głowę. Ścisnęła mocno oczy i cicho pojękiwała.

-Odejdź… zostaw mnie…- szepczała cicho, z drganiem w głosie.

-Wiele mroku jest w tobie- usłyszano obcy głos.

Cedric natychmiast pokłonił się.

Elyon stała w bezruchu wpatrując się w cierpiącą Sall.

Phobos przeszedł przez pomieszczenie ciągnąc za sobą kilku Szepczących.

Obok niego stąpał chłopak, który miał na wpół ludzki wygląd, a na wpół Szepczących. Bowiem miał na ciele ciemnozielone cętki. Jego oczy pałały zielenią i zarazem pustką, a włosy zaczęły jaśnieć.

-S…Sean…- wystękała Sall, widząc swojego brata u boku księcia.

Dłużej nie mogę utrzymać tego czegoś w ryzach…- jęknęła w myślach dziewczyna.

Spuściła głowę w dół i ciężko oddychała.

Krople potu skapnęły na posadzkę.

Poczuła, że ktoś stara się ją opanować. Ktoś z zewnątrz… i z wewnątrz równocześnie.

-Zabierz ją Cedric do specjalnej komnaty…- rozkazał Phobos.

-Co ty robisz? Phobos, dlaczego?- zapytała ostro Elyon.

Jej ręce były ściśnięte w pięści. Wzrok okazywał złość.

-To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, siostrzyczko…- odpowiedział jakby od niechcenia książę i odszedł.

Cedric zbliżył się do szóstej strażniczki i pstryknął palcami.

Wokół dziewczyny zaczęła się zbierać niemal przeźroczysta, magiczna materia, która utworzyła się w kulę zamykając tym sposobem Sall w jej środku.

Przez Elyon przechodziły różne odczucia.

Z jednej strony ufała Cedric'owi, a on mówił, że Luckas odebrała księżniczce przyjaciół.

Z drugiej zaś strony, coś jej nie pasowało w tej układance. Dlaczego Phobos zabiera ją ze sobą, zamiast od razu na miejscu zgładzić? Z innymi tak robi. Czuła też jakąś nieznaną jej formę magii, która krążyła wokół Sall. Mniej więcej taka sama towarzyszyła temu chłopakowi, którego Luckas rozpoznała. Coś tu wyraźnie nie pasowało…

Nie zdążyła zaprotestować, ponieważ i Phobos, i jego sługa wyszli już z pomieszczenia.

Nie chciała ich krzywdzić. Oni byli na razie jej jedyną rodziną.

Chyba pójdę znowu odwiedzić tego nowego więźnia- pomyślała dziewczyna. Może ona mi wyjaśni, o co tu chodzi…- dokończyła. Wzięła z krzesła brązowy, lniany płaszcz, nałożyła go na siebie i wyszła ze swojej komnaty, kierując się w stronę meridiańskiej wersji więzienia Alcatraz.

Była w ciemnej, wilgotnej komnacie. Na jej środku znajdowało się kamienne łoże, oraz mała pochodnia.

Tyle zdołała zauważyć.

Sall starała się opanować to coś, co chciało się wydrzeć z jej środka.

Uspokoiła się trochę.

„Książę Phobos wybrał ciebie?" usłyszała delikatny głos… jakby szept.

-Ty jesteś jego sługusem?- wyjękała Sall. Mimo swojego częściowego spokoju, nadal walczyła o panowanie nad swoim umysłem. Podniosła się chwiejnie z ziemi i oparła się o kamienne łoże.

„Tak" odpowiedział jej głos.

Luckas poczuła, że coś unosi ją w powietrzu i kładzie na zimnej, szarej skale.

Co się dzieje!- zadawała sobie pytanie w duchu.

„Mam cię poprowadzić przez ścieżkę…" głos znowu przemówił. „Staniesz się istotą niemal doskonałą… tak jak ja, czy inni Szepczący" dodał z dumą. „Doskonalszy jest jedynie książę Phobos"

Dziewczyna poczuła emanowanie czyjejś magii. Ciemnej, mrocznej…

Kiedy ja nie chcę…- nie była zdolna mówić. Jej umysł był przemęczony. Zużywała całą swoją energię nad walką z czymś od środka.

„Chcesz, ale o tym nie wiesz" syknął groźnie głos i splunął energią magiczną w stronę Sall.

Ciemnowłosa rzucała się z początku na wszystkie strony, ale po chwili uspokoiła się.

Wokół niej powstała czarna obwódka magii. Otaczał ją teraz mrok. I miała go wchłonąć. Wtedy stanie się Szepczącym.

Sługa Phobos'a zaczął przechodzić do ataku na umysł dziewczyny.

I coś innego zaatakowało go. Dotarła do niego cała dobroć, i chęć życia w pokoju dziewczyny.

Ich umysły i zdolności zaczęły się wymieniać.

Szepczący nie potrafił nic na to zaradzić.

Wymieniali się wspomnieniami.

Mężczyzna stał w miejscu, z wyciągniętymi dłońmi w stronę Sall.

Zaczął sobie wiele rzeczy uświadamiać.

„-Zrobię z ciebie Szepczącego. Świetnie się do tego nadajesz, Sall- skrawki wspomnień dziewczyny krążyły mu po głowie. Te słowa wypowiedział jego pan, Phobos.- Wiesz, dlaczego oni są doskonali? Ponieważ są mi bezgranicznie oddani. Nie znają swojej przeszłości i nawet nie wiedzą, jacy oni byli zdolni w tych ludzkich i Meridiańskich powłokach. Są tego nieświadomi. Nie mają wolnej woli i czekają na mój kolejny rozkaz…"

Przez głowę mężczyzny zaczęły przechodzić różne wspomnienia, z jego poprzedniego życia.

Magia strażniczki spowodowała u niego częściowy powrót pamięci.

Szczęśliwe chwile z rodziną. Aż w końcu porwanie jego przez księcia, kiedy dowiedział się o niezwykłych zdolnościach chłopca. A potem już tylko wspomnienia z służenia Phobos'owi.

Szepczący przebudził się i odsunął się od ciała dziewczyny.

Proces przemiany rozpoczął się u niej.

Mężczyzna nic nie mógł już zrobić. Postanowił zapomnieć na razie o tym wydarzeniu. Zresztą wzywał go książę. Stanął prosto i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

W komnacie została sama Sall, która starała się zwalczyć atakujący ją mrok.

Koniec rozdziału VI 

1 Amelia to imię matki Sall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział VII**

-Myślicie, że w Meridianie ile minęło czasu, od wejścia Sall?- zapytała trochę niepewnie Irma, kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą portal. Była w trakcie zakładania lnianego płaszcza.

-Pewnie kilka, może nawet kilkanaście godzin- odpowiedziała Will, szamotając się ze swoim płaszczem.- W końcu minęło trochę czasu…

-Tak… około godzina. Czy musi ona mieszkać na odludziu?- pokręciła głową Taranee.

-Średnio w ciągu jednej godziny, mija tam około dziesięć…- odezwał się głos ojca Sall. Stał on w drzwiach przyglądając się strażniczkom.- Nie wiedziałem, że strażniczki są aż tak młode.

-Przypadek…- mruknęła Cornelia i zapięła swój płaszcz.

-To znaczy, że Sean jest tam kilka dni, a pani Luckas prawie dobę…- obliczyła szybko Hay Lin i założyła kaptur na głowę.

W pokoju nastała cisza.

Jeżeli byli tam tak długo, to oznaczało to jedno: kłopoty.

-Możemy mieć problem z rozwiązaniem tego zadania…- stwierdziła cicho Irma i obróciła wzrokiem po osobach w pomieszczeniu.

W powietrzu wisiało zagrożenie. Dziewczyny wyraźnie to czuły. Coś było ewidentnie nie tak. Czyhało coś na nie. Ale nie wiedziały co. Nie potrafiły na to pytanie odpowiedzieć.

-Mimo to, musimy rozpocząć tę akcję ratunkową- wyprostowała się nagle Will. Z pewnością siebie, ruszyła ku portalowi.

Ciemne lochy więzienia Meridianu. Tutaj byli przetrzymywani przybrani rodzice Elyon. A także człowiecza istota, która znalazła się w Innym Świecie. Elyon nie wiedziała, jakim sposobem przedostała się tutaj. I dlaczego została ona schwytana. Znała odpowiedź na jedno pytanie: dlaczego to zrobiła.

-Światło Meridianu…- ludzka istota wstała z kamiennej posadzki i pokłoniła się przed dziewczyną.

-Witaj- uśmiechnęła się lekko księżniczka. Oparła ręce o kratę i wpatrywała się w kobietę.

-Czym sobie zasłużyłam na ten zaszczyt?- była ona bardzo uprzejma. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna nie może być zła, skoro odwiedza tak nędznych ludzi w tym więzieniu. Tkwiła w niej dobroć o niesamowitej sile. Trzeba było ją tylko uświadomić…

-Twój syn… ma na imię Sean, dobrze pamiętam?- Elyon przymknęła trochę oczy i wypatrywała reakcji kobiety.

Ta natychmiast podeszła do kraty i stanęła bardzo blisko księżniczki.

-Tak! Czy on żyje? Czy nic mu nie jest!- zadawała pytania typowe, dla zmartwionej i stęsknionej matki.

-W pewnym sensie…- mruknęła Światło Meridianu i spojrzała w inną stronę.

Starała się dobrać odpowiednie słowa. Takie, które nie zraniłyby tak strasznie tej kobiety.

Los jej syna był policzony. Tak samo los Sall. Oboje mieli stać się służącymi jej brata.

-Twój syn… jest sługą Phobos'a…- nie mogła znaleźć delikatniejszych słów.

Kobieta zesztywniała. Jej oczy powoli stawały się szkliste. Ręce obluzowały uścisk krat, aż w końcu opadły wzdłuż ciała.

-Staje się Szepczącym…- ledwo poruszała wargami. To był dla niej szok. Jej własny, kochany syn, miał stać się oddanym sługą okrutnego księcia Innego Świata! Niedoczekanie!

Elyon wspomniała ostatnią godzinę. Jak to Sall odkryła przed wszystkimi swoje ludzkie oblicze. Jak to nazwała chłopaka… i uświadomiła coś sobie. Ta dwójka… była całkiem do siebie podobna. Gdyby tylko Sean'owi zlikwidować cętki i pociemnić włosy, to…

-Czy miałaś jeszcze córkę?- zapytała z lekkim podejrzeniem.

-T…tak. Dwie…- wyjąkała kobieta. Usiadła na kamiennej posadzce. Ciągle nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co powiedziała jej księżniczka.

-A… jak im na imię?- kontynuowała swoje „śledztwo".

Kobieta popatrzyła na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.

-Wendy i Sall. A czemu panienka pyta?- nie rozumiała Amelia Luckas.

Elyon wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

Biła się z myślami o tym, czy powiedzieć o kolejnej, złej nowinie, czy sobie odpuścić…

-N…nie. Nic…- mruknęła i odeszła od kraty.

-Panienko… co się dzieje?- wyczuła u księżniczki kłamstwo. Rzuciła się na kratę i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Światła Meridianu.

Ale Elyon brnęła dalej. Nie odwracała się. Nie reagowała na krzyki kobiety. Weszła po kamiennych schodach, a następnie wyszła na zewnątrz.

Przejęła część jego wspomnień. Uzdolnień. Ale ich akurat niewiele. Teraz była nieprzytomna. Pogrążała się w otchłani ciemności. Nie potrafiła już nad niczym zapanować.

Przynajmniej to coś, co wyrywało się jej ze środka, uspokoiło się.

Poczuła kolejny ból.

Następne pasy ciemności, zostały wchłonięte przez jej umysł i ciało.

Ten Szepczący… przychodził do niej od czasu do czasu i coś robił. Nie wiedziała co. Nic nie widziała, nic nie czuła. Przed sobą widziała tylko pustkę…

Starały się przejść pomiędzy głodującymi i chorującymi mieszkańcami Meridianu.

Co chwila ktoś łapał je, a to za nogę, a to za włosy lub część ubrania, błagając o pomoc.

Czuły się bardzo nieswojo w tym „towarzystwie".

Równocześnie współczuły tym ludziom. Nie mieli domu, większość z nich była pozamykana w więzieniu meridiańskim.

Ich wzrok podążał za dziećmi, które starały się znaleźć cokolwiek do jedzenia.

W końcu ktoś wyczuł emanującą od nich energię magiczną. Ale nie taką zwykłą.

-To Strażniczki!- ktoś krzyknął wskazując na nie palcem.

Wokół rozbrzmiały westchnienia strachu.

-Koniec podchodów dziewczyny…- stwierdziła Will i wyciągnęła Serce Kondrakaru. Dokonała przemiany swoich koleżanek i dalej, za pomocą magii doszły do pałacu Phobos'a.

Prezentował się on imponująco.

Pod nim stał Cedric z kilkoma osobami.

Ale największą uwagę przykuł chłopak, który miał zielone cętki i włosy mu zaczęły jaśnieć.

Emanował od niego dziwny rodzaj energii magicznej. Taki, że aż ciarki po plecach przechodziły.

-Ach, a więc i Strażniczki przyłączają się do akcji ratunkowej- rozpoczął złośliwie Cedric. Stał ze złożonymi rękami na piersi i patrzył na dziewczyny z lekko spuszczoną głową. Jego wzrok wydawał się być groźny, złowróżbny.- Na razie macie jednego przeciwnika…- wskazał ręką na stojącego obok chłopaka.- Rozpoczyna on nowe, cudowne życie w służbie u księcia Phobos'a…

-To jest Sean…- stwierdziła po dłuższych oględzinach Cornelia. Wypowiedziała je przez zaciśnięte zęby. Była wściekła. Cedric niszczy im życie. Odbiera przyjaciół i przerabia ich na Szepczących.

Reszta dziewczyn nie odezwała się.

Zielony stwór uśmiechnął się krzywo i popatrzył na chłopca.

-Sługo księcia Phobos'a, w jego imieniu rozkazuję ci…- wyciągnął palec i wskazał na czarodziejki-… zniszczyć Strażniczki.

Tak naprawdę te słowa były niepotrzebne. Szepczący słuchają się tylko jednej osoby: Phobos'a. Mają z nim stały telepatyczny kontakt w wyniku czego, wypełniają swoje obowiązki nawet na odległość.

Sean wystąpił o krok na przód i rzucił okiem na dziewczyny.

Z jego oczu emanowała pustka, brak wszelakich uczuć, ciemność i groźba.

Wyciągnął jedną rękę do góry. Na dłoni zaczęła formować się kula. Była ona złotawego koloru, ale co chwila pojawiały się purpurowo-czarne refleksy.

Skupiał się na tej kuli. Powiększała się ona co sekundę. Aż przybrała ogromnych rozmiarów.

W jednej sekundzie leżała na kamiennym łożu, a w następnej już na nim siedziała i poszukiwała miejsca, skąd bierze się ta zła energia magiczna.

Przymknięte oczy, skupiona mina…

Czarna powłoka, znajdująca się wokół dziewczyny zniknęła. Została całkowicie pochłonięta. Ale nie przez Sall Luckas…

Krzywy uśmiech.

-Mam cię…- wyszeptał groźny głos.

Otworzyła szybko oczy i wpatrywała się w kamienne wrota.

Jej wzrok pałał mrokiem, złem, furią, rządzą władzy. Dodatkowo, oczy nie były już brązowe… ale pusto czarne. Kiedy patrzyło się w nie, wydawało się, że nie ma tam żadnego życia. Martwa przestrzeń…

Sall wstała i dokonała transformacji.

Tym razem nie były to złote refleksy, przechodzące obok ciała dziewczyny, ale czarne jak smoła pasy.

-Już mi nie uciekniesz…- dodała z jeszcze większym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i wyrwała kamienne drzwi z zawiasów.

Rzuciła je na sąsiednią ścianę, gdzie się roztrzaskały się na tysiące kawałków.

Pochodnia w komnacie zgasła.

Sall uniosła się w górę i poleciała krętymi, wilgotnymi korytarzami w stronę wyjścia. Musiała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swojego brata.

Wyleciała na zewnątrz. Znalazła się w ogrodzie Phobos'a. Szepczący byli wszędzie. Nie interesowało ją to teraz.

Poleciała dalej, kierowała się tam, skąd dochodziła tajemnicza energia magiczna.

Strażniczki nie chciały zostać trafione kulą Sean'a. Uniknąć jej nie mogły. Ścigała je. Jakby była zaprogramowana tylko na nie.

-Serce Kondrakaru!- Will wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. Nad nią pojawiła się różowa poświata i kształciła się na kulę. Pojawiały się powoli pręciki.

Morderczy pocisk zaczął drżeć, aż w końcu stawał się coraz mniejszy, aż w końcu znikł.

Poczuły drganie powietrza.

Ktoś pędził w te strony z dużą prędkością. I wyraźnie nie miał dobrych zamiarów.

-Dość tego! Dłużej tak nie wytrzymam!- krzyknęła Amelia Luckas i cisnęła w kraty ławką. Pomogła jej w tym magia.

Udało się. Wybiegła z więzienia i strzeliła w strażników promieniami oślepiającymi.

Ci zdezorientowani dali się zwabić w tak banalną pułapkę.

Kobieta wybiegła natychmiast na zewnątrz.

Wyczuwała czyjąś energię magiczną. Znajomą jej.

-Sean…Sall…- przymknęła lekko oczy poczym kontynuowała swój morderczy bieg w stronę nadchodzących odgłosów.

Czuła, że nadchodzi wielkimi krokami jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Że zaraz coś się wydarzy…

-Dziewczyny…czujecie?- zapytała nieśmiało Will.

Nie miały teraz czasu myśleć o Sean'ie. Zresztą on też był zajęty wyczuwaniem obcej energii magicznej.

Ziemia zaczęła lekko drżyć.

Coś tu pędziło. Coś groźnego. Coś, co nie miało absolutnie dobrych zamiarów. Nikt jednak nie wiedział co…

Usłyszały tupot kilku osób, zbliżających się w ich stronę. Jednak to nie była ta osoba, którą szukały dziewczyny.

Amelia Luckas pojawiła się na placu.

W tym samym momencie drgania ziemi ustały i słychać było donośny oraz groźny śmiech, dochodzący z góry.

Wszystkim ustało na moment bicie serca. Zamarli. Powoli podnieśli głowy w górę mając cichą nadzieję, że to nie będzie naprawdę groźna osoba. Mylili się…

Matka Sall zasłoniła swoje usta dłońmi. Nie mogła uwierzyć. Nie chciała. Jej serce zaczęło łomotać jak zwariowane. Jej córka… opanowała sztukę magii. To, czego się kobieta najbardziej obawiała w swoim życiu, spełniło się.

Sean wpatrywał się w swoją siostrę, kiedy ona powoli lądowała na ziemi.

Nie wyglądała już tak niewinnie. Miała złowrogie spojrzenie, uśmiech, ruchy…

-A więc, jednak chcesz zostać tym niby Szepczącym, co?- dziewczyna zbliżała się do swojego brata. Uśmiech z jej twarzy nie schodził.

Wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się na placu, rozchodzili się.

Od Sall emanowało zło. Zło, które wywoływało wielki strach w sercach ludzkich i Meridiańskich.

Bliźniak nie spuszczał oczu z siostry. Kiedy stanęli twarzą w twarz szybko wyciągnął rękę i położył na jej brzuchu. Dłoń powoli zaczęła wnikać w ciało. Za nią podążyło całe przedramię, bark, nogi, tułów, aż w końcu i głowa.

Sall nie była bynajmniej zdziwiona owym faktem. Kiedy już cały Sean znalazł się wewnątrz ciała dziewczyny rozbłysła nagła światłość.

Wszyscy przysłonili sobie oczy, aby przypadkiem nie zostać ślepym do końca życia.

Postać powoli wzbiła się w powietrze i zaczęła szybować nad głowami wszystkich istot.

-Nie…- szepnęła z rozpaczą Amelia Luckas.

Światło przestało być oślepiające. Teraz skupiało się wyłącznie na postaci Sall.

-Co się dzieje!- krzyknęła Irma widząc niemal całą sytuację.

-Ona…ona… ona łączy swoje siły i brata…- odpowiedziała cicho matka bliźniaków.

-Jak to!- Will spojrzała ze strachem w oczach w stronę kobiety.

-Dawno temu, kiedy strażniczki potrzebowały pomocy, przybyła szósta strażniczka. Pomogła ona w zamknięciu najtrudniejszego portalu.- rozpoczęła Amelia nie odrywając wzroku od swych dzieci.- Dostała ona potężną moc. Z tegoż powodu zaczęła ją wykorzystywać do złych celów. Chciała wszystkimi rządzić. Coś jak Phobos… Strażniczki rozdzieliły jej moc na pół i spowodowały jej zniknięcie. Koleżance wymazały pamięć, co miało dać pewność, że jej całkowita moc nie powróci. Jednakże nie mogły spowodować, aby zdolności magiczne całkowicie zniknęły. Powiedziały, że któryś z jej potomków odzyska moc i wybierze wtedy, albo dobro, albo zło…

-Ale co to ma do rzeczy!- palnęła nie rozumiejąc nadal Irma.

-Dziecko kochane… czy ty tego nie widzisz? Ona powróciła… Fuwyer jest prababcią Sall i Sean'a. Każdy z nich miał połowę mocy. Teraz znowuż się połączyli…- odpowiedziała zrozpaczona kobieta. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.- Ona opanowała moją córkę… podczas tego rytuału do stania się Szepczącym, zdobyła nad Sall pełną kontrolę…

-I wróciłam…- słychać było groźny szept. Odbijał się on echem w uszach i po wszystkich ścianach budynków, znajdujących się wokoło.

Wszyscy ponownie popatrzyli w górę.

Światłość nagle przyciemniała. Ciemna warstwa otaczała postać, która miała się zaraz wyłonić. Mrok został wchłonięty przez ciało.

Kobieta była w wyglądzie niemal identyczna, co Sall. Jej włosy były jednak zdecydowanie dłuższe i bardziej „puszyste". Oczy przepełniała pustka oraz wrogość. Była ona zdecydowanie bledsza, niż prawdziwa Sall. Ciało przyozdabiało kilka, zielonych cętek.

Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór to zmienił się. Bluza była biała, miała szerokie, luźne bardzo rękawy. Od ramion odchodziły w górę bardzo chude, jakby bufony. Bluza miała wymalowaną pieczęć Phobos'a. Odsłaniała brzuch. Spódnica rozpoczynała się jakby niedokończonym kołem na brzuchu. Miała ona wielkie ścięcia na nogach. Sięgały one niemal początku spódniczki. Sięgała ona aż do kolan. Koloru była ciemnoróżowego. Nogi były schowane w rajstopach w paski jasno i ciemno zielone. Buty miała z wysoką cholewką, białe. Na jednym z nich był namalowany trójkąt, pod nim koło, a niżej strzałka.

Znowuż można było usłyszeć złowieszczy, przyprawiający o dreszcze śmiech.

-Teraz już nikt mi nie przeszkodzi…- słychać było mroczny głos wydobywający się z ust Sall- Sean'a.

Ten głos, był już dziewczynom znajomy. Słyszały go podczas swoich ćwiczeń. Słyszały także go w swoim śnie. A teraz był on w rzeczywistości. I bały się go. Bały się go niemiłosiernie…

Koniec rozdziału VII 


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział VIII 

-Zapowiadałam mój powrót. Nie wolno było mnie lekceważyć, Strażniczki- wypowiadała te słowa z wielką satysfakcją. Jej uśmiech przepełniało zło. Sama w sobie przerażała wszystkich na około.

Fuwyer wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. Skupiła się. Pod jej ręką zaczęła się zbierać czarna materia. W końcu ułożyła się w odpowiedni kształt. To była czarna Laska Mocy.

-Wnuczka sprzeniewierzyła się przeciwko mnie... czas cię ukarać kochana!- dodała ze wściekłością.

Kula na dole laski poczęła ciemnieć, aż wyglądała jak bezdenna otchłań.

W sercach strażniczek oraz Amelii Luckas nastąpił strach. Wszystkie drżały z przerażenia.

Will nie chciała dać za wygraną. Wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie.

-Serce Kondr…- zaczęła dziewczyna. Ale nagle poczuła mrowienie w całym ciele. Stawała się coraz słabsza, bezsilna. Jej życie uchodziło niczym powietrze. Nie była w stanie nawet pomyśleć o tym, aby Serce Kondrakaru im pomogło.

Nie powiedziała nawet Matt'owi, co do niego naprawdę czuje. Nie zobaczy go już nigdy. A Popielica? Kto się nią zajmie? Najgorsza będzie jednak wiadomość dla mamy…- myśli zdążyły przepłynąć przez głowę dziewczyny.

-Nawet nie próbuj malutka, mnie pokonać…- syknęła Fuwyer patrząc ze wzrokiem mordercy na opadającą z sił witalnych Will.

Reszta strażniczek natychmiast rzuciła się na pomoc swojej przyjaciółce. Nadaremno. One także w połowie drogi padły na kolana z przemęczenia. To uczucie odbierania ich życia było okropne. W głowie się kręci, nogi są jak z galarety, mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa, mózg powoli przestaje funkcjonować…

Will padła na ziemię ledwie zipiąc. Serce Kondrakaru, po części wezwane również upadło na kamienną drogę.

-Nareszcie!- uśmiechnęła się szeroko kobieta i podeszła do powierniczki Serca.- Coś ci kiepsko poszło, skarbeńku, z pilnowaniem tej drobnej rzeczy…- Fuwyer podniosła powoli magiczny przedmiot i przyglądała mu się przez dłuższy czas.

-Nie tak prędko, wredna żmijo!- usłyszała wściekły głos jakiejś dziewczyny. Następnie poczuła przeszywający ból w całym swoim ciele. Upuściła i Serce Kondrakaru i swoją Laskę Mocy.

Prąd przechodził po całym jej organiźmie. Włosy się najeżyły, gęsia skórka pojawiła się na skórze. A także poparzenia.

Kobieta otworzyła powoli oczy. Piekły jej. Dostała niezłą dawkę prądu.

Kilkanaście metrów przed nią stała wściekła księżniczka Meridianu. Wymierzała swoją dłoń we wroga. Dookoła ręki Elyon przechodziły efektowne, srebrne wyładowania elektryczne. Jej twarz okazywała wściekłość, a zarazem i rozpacz.

-No, no… sama księżniczka postanowiła uratować głupiutkie Strażniczki…- wystękała ciemnowłosa i powoli wstała, trzymając się ręką za brzuch. Tam najbardziej odczuła wstrząs elektryczny Elyon.

-Nie zbliżaj się nawet do nich…- syknęła dziewczyna. Zamaszyście wyciągnęła drugą dłoń i drgnęła nią.

Laska Mocy i Serce wylądowało po chwili w jej rękach.

Fuwyer zrobiła przerażoną minę.

-Nie!- wrzasnęła. Wytworzyła złocistą kulę i strzeliła niemal natychmiast w Światło Meridianu.

Elyon nie spodziewała się takiego ataku. Zanim jednak trafił ją świetlisty pocisk uwolniła, jakimś cudem, uwięzione w ciemnej kuli energie życiowe strażniczek. A przynajmniej jednej z nich. Złocisty pył popłynął do swojej właścicielki, którą była Will.

Księżniczka odleciała kilka metrów dalej i wylądowała z impetem na brukowaną uliczkę. Jęknęła z bólu. Nikt nigdy jej tak nie potraktował. A teraz leży posiniaczona na zimnym kamieniu…

Powierniczka Serca natychmiast wkroczyła do akcji.

-Serce Kondrakaru!- krzyknęła dziewczyna i wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie, aby chwycić magiczny przedmiot, który podniósł się z ziemi i leciał do prawowitej właścicielki.

-Nigdy!- ponownie wrzasnęła z furią w głosie Fuwyer. Gotowała kolejną kulę do odstrzału.

Nie mogła teraz zmniejszyć energii życiowej. Nie miała przy sobie swojej Laski Mocy.

Amelia Luckas nie mogła pozwolić na takie ryzyko. Nie chciała skrzywdzić swoich dzieci, ale nie miała wyboru.

-Świetlisty krąg!- wypowiedziała krótkie zaklęcie, które sama wymyśliła w dzieciństwie. Nad dłonią kobiety pojawiła się platynowa kula, która z impetem wystrzeliła, ku wrogowi. Przeleciała mu przed oczami, a następnie krążyła wokół Fuwyer. Na początek została ona oślepiona. Potem czuła przenikający ból. Ta mała kula strzelała do niej raz po raz mini strzałami. Powodowały one ogromny ból i cierpienie. Kiedyś jednak musi wyczerpać się takie zaklęcie…

W tym czasie Will zdobyła Serce Kondrakaru. Zanim jednak poleciała Laska Mocy Fuwyer.

Kiedy oba przedmioty dzierżyła w swoich niepewnych rękach poczuła ogarniające ją ciepło.

„Całe szczęście, że tu nie ma elektroniki…" pomyślała.

Czuła się fantastycznie. Jej włosy wzniosły się nieco ku górze. Poczuła niemal maksymalny przypływ mocy. Ale nadal nie była pewna, czy uda się jej rozdzielić Fuwyer, na Sall i Sean'a.

Usłyszała czyjeś głosy w głowie. Niebyły jej znane do końca. Głos niby to znajomy, a jednak tak odległy.

„Kulaaaa…" w jej głowie brzmiał delikatny głos. Wtedy przypomniała się jej końcówka dziwnego snu… otóż wyjęła ona Serce i wrzuciła do otchłani… tak było w jej śnie.

Popatrzyła ona na kulę, będącą na końcu Laski Mocy. Wyglądała jak otchłań!

Zrozumiała.

Serce Kondrakaru, mieniące się na ciemnoróżowy kolor, bez problemu przeniknęło szkło, które dzieliło go od wnętrza szklanej kuli. Otchłań, znajdująca się w środku poczęła się nieco zmieniać.

Serce rozjaśniało jej ciemne zakątki. Z kuli wydobyło się niemal oślepiające światło.

-NIEEEEEE!- krzyknęła z przerażeniem Fuwyer. Zasłoniła sobie twarz dłonią.

Jej mimika okazywała wielkie niezadowolenie. Rozpacz. Strach.

Will poczuła absolutny maksimum mocy. Wymierzyła Laską w stronę kobiety. Z końca magicznego przedmiotu wydobył się złoty błysk, kierujący się prosto na Fuwyer.

Ponowny rozpaczliwy krzyk kobiety rozbrzmiał na ulicy Meridianu. Nikł on jednak za każdym błyskiem.

Wokół kobiety rozpostarła się światłość i osłaniała przemianę.

Amelia osłaniała swoje oczy, a jednocześnie płynęły jej łzy z oczu. Udało się! Jej dzieci ponownie wrócą do swojej postaci! Tak się cieszyła…

Osłona powoli zaczęła znikać ukazując dwa nieprzytomne ciała, leżące na ziemi w obdartych strojach. Dodatkowo skóra była poparzona i poraniona w niektórych miesjcach.

Z kuli Laski Mocy wypłynęły kolejno cztery strumyki pyłu, lecących do swoich właścicielek.

Dziewczyny niemal natychmiast podniosły się na kolanach i wzięły głęboki chałst powietrza. Poczuły ulgę. Nie musiały się żegnać ze swoimi rodzinami. Przeżyły one niezwykle groźny atak Fuwyer- złej Szóstej Strażniczki. Rozejrzały się wokoło.

Coś się zmieniło. Brukowana ulica była zdewastowana, gdzieś dalej słychać było pojękiwania Elyon, a Will wisiała w powietrzu kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią, z zamkniętymi oczami i wymierzoną Laską Mocy w dwa bezwładne ciała. Zorientowały się, że należą one do Sall i Sean'a. Domyśliły się także, że odbyło się tu nie lada przedstawienie.

Powierniczka Serca wylądowała miękko na ziemi. Opadła na kolana i upuściła Laskę na ziemię. Spadła ona z odgłosem typowym dla spadających, drewnianych przedmiotów.

Dziewczyna wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów. Podniosła powoli głowę i sięgnęła do kuli, aby wyjąć stamtąd Serce Kondrakaru. Kiedy już niemal dotykała palcami, Laska zdematerializowała się. Na ziemi został tylko kryształowy amulet. Chwyciła go szybko i ukryła w swoim magicznym wnętrzu.

-Will… wszystko w porządku?- zapytała troskliwie Taranee kładąc swoją rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny.

Rudowłosa popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnęła się blado. Potem wywróciła oczami i padła nieprzytomna na ziemię.

-WILL!- krzyknęła przerażona Irma i zakryła sobie usta.

-Nic jej nie będzie…- usłyszały delikatny głos, ewidentnie należący do matki Sall.

Wszystkie dziewczyny jak na rozkaz popatrzyły na kobietę.

-Jest wyczerpana. To normalne. Po takich przeżyciach… i użyciu najpotężniejszej broni…- dodała z bladym uśmiechem.- Swoją drogą… miło wiedzieć, że jesteście Strażniczkami Wielkiej Sieci. Czy czegoś jeszcze nie wiem?

Cornelia spuściła głowę i odwróciła wzrok na Elyon.

Wstawała ona z ziemi z pomocą mieszkańców Meridianu. Chciała do niej pójść, uściskać ją, opowiedzieć o wszystkim. Tak jak dawniej.

-Cornelia. Musimy już iść- usłyszała głos, dochodzący zza jej pleców. To była Hay Lin.

Znowu nie będzie miała czasu, na rozmowę z Elyon. Odwróciła się smutnie i ruszyła za resztą strażniczek.

Potem uniosła, za pomocą siły woli, trzy bezwładne ciała i ruszyły ku przejściu.

Jednak Sall powoli odzyskiwała zmysły.

-C-co… się stało?- szepnęła bezsilnie.

Otworzyła nagle szeroko oczy i zeskoczyła z „niby łoża", które wytworzyła Corny.

-Sall! Co się stało!- serce zabiło mocniej strażniczce. Przestraszyła się nie na żarty…

Luckas zakręciło się w głowie. Nagle poczuła, że zapada się pod ziemię.

-SALL!- wrzasnęła przerażona władczyni żywiołu ziemi. Miała przed sobą niecodzienny widok.

Jej przyjaciółka wrastała w ziemię. Dosłownie. Po chwili nie było jej.

-SALL!- ponowiła swoje krzyki.

Czuła się dziwnie. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie doznała… ale równocześnie było to znane jej uczucie.

Teraz była częścią tej brukowanej uliczki.

Przypomniała sobie obietnicę, jaką dała temu meridiańskiemu chłopcu. Że odnajdzie jego siostrę.

Wyobraziła sobie wygląd tej dziewczynki. Dodała do całości jej imię. Nathat…

Po chwili poczuła lekki powiew powietrza. Otworzyła powoli oczy. Przed nią siedziała przerażona, skulona dziewczynka. Miała krótkie, brązowe włosy i równie brązowe oczy. Na sobie miała lnianą sukienkę.

Jej oddech był szybki. Naprawdę się bała.

Sall nie wiedziała czego. Dziewczyna popatrzyła w dół. Była wrośnięta w ziemię! Niby nienormalne, a jednak… czuła się z tym swojsko.

-Nie bój się mnie…- powiedziała delikatnym głosem.

Dziewczynka przytuliła się do ściany.

Sall nie poddawała się jednak.

-Masz na imię Nathat, prawda?- zapytała równie potulnie, jak wcześniej.

Brunetka potrząsła leciutko, swoją małą główką. Jej loczki poleciały na niemal wszystkie strony.

Strażniczka wyrosła całkowicie z ziemi czując, że teraz będzie miała większe pole do ruchu.

-Ja jestem Sall… twój brat, Mithat, cię szuka. Obiecałam mu, że cię znajdę i zaprowadzę do niego- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do dziewczynki. Wyciągnęła powoli do niej swoją dłoń.

Brązowo oka patrzyła to na Sall, to na jej dłoń. Ale w końcu zaufała jej. Położyła swoją rękę na palcach Luckas i podeszła do niej.

Nie była już przerażona. Była bardzo przyjazna i ufna.

-Ta podróż nie będzie cię bolała…- szepnęła dziewczyna.

Nathat szybko przytuliła się do nóg strażniczki.

Sall zaskoczyła ta reakcja. Ale uśmiechnęła się milej i objęła swoją dłonią kruche ciało dziewczynki. Ona zacisnęła mocno oczy.

Luckas skupiła się i zaczęła wrastać w ziemię.

Kiedy była już częścią niej, wraz z Nathat, pomyślała o wyglądzie Mithat'a i jego imieniu. Niemal natychmiast znalazła się przed chłopcem.

-Ty…ty…- zaczął zielono oki i wytykał palcem Sall. Przerwał jednak, kiedy zobaczył wtuloną w nogi strażniczki, jego siostrę.

Dziewczynka powoli otworzyła najpierw jedno oko, a potem następne. Odlepiła się od kończyn Sall i odwróciła się.

-Mithat!- zasepleniła nieco Nathat i rzuciła się w ramiona brata.

-Nathat! Nathat!- cieszył się chłopiec.

Luckas patrzyła na nich z dumą. I teraz dopiero odkryła w sobie kolejną moc: moc ufności. Łatwo mogła się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Gdy tego potrzebowała ludzie i meridiańczycy jej ufali…

Mithat popatrzył potem na wyrastającą, ponownie, z ziemi Sall.

-Teraz wygląda pani inaczej…- stwierdził po chwili.- Szepczący z pani jest?

-W pewnym sensie…- odpowiedziała z lekkim śmiechem w głosie.- Ale tylko tutaj działają te moce… z tego co tak rozumuję… teraz wyglądam ludzko, to dlatego, że poprzednim razem miałam specjalny pierścień…żegnaj…- nie chciała przedłużać swojego pobytu w Innym Świecie. Przyjaciółki na pewno jej szukają. Zaczęła coraz bardziej wrastać w ziemię.

-Moment! Kim pani jest!- zdążył krzyknąć Mithat, w momencie, kiedy została już tylko głowa Sall nad ziemią.

-Jestem… Strażniczką Wielkiej Sieci…- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i zniknęła.

Znowuż koniec. Tym razem drugiego opowiadania. Co się działo po powrocie do Heatherfield? Znowuż szkoła, a co… Will nadal ukrywała swoją miłość do Matt'a. „Po moim trupie" odpowiadała, kiedy przyjaciółki starały się ją namówić, na wyznanie tej miłości.

Amelia Luckas usłyszała potem całą historię w związku ze strażniczowaniem od początku. Sean opowiedział swoją wersję. Jak to Cedric go namówił, bo chłopak chciał poznać swoją prawdziwą moc. Stracił jej jednak trochę, podczas tej całej, bezsensownej walki.

Sall zapomniała o całym fakcie, związanym we wrastanie ziemi itd. Dziewczyny stwierdziły, że jak ponownie odrodzi się Fuwyer, to lepiej, żeby nie była świadoma nowych zdolności Sall. Wymazały jej pamięć. Za zgodą szóstej Strażniczki i jej rodziców oczywiście…

No… to chyba tyle epilogu. Do zobaczenia!


End file.
